When White Become Black
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: "Kenapa kau berkhianat..."/"Peter"/"Kau harus berusaha mendapat kepercayaanku"/.::Kau milikku My Little Sserpent.::./"APA PEDULIMU HAH"/"AKU PEDULI PADAMU..KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU.. AKU TAK INGIN KAU TERSAKITI"/"Jangan ikuti aku"/"aku tertarik padamu"/"semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"/"My Lady anda tidak sakit... anda Hamil.."/OC,OOC,AU,MxM,Typo(s),Dumbledore Bashing, Dark!Harry.. RnR
1. Chapter 1

"**The Next Dark Lord"**

**~Sherry Dark Jewel Present~**

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling

Author : Yuki / Jeje…

Rate : T

Pairing : TMR/HP

Genre : binggung gentenya apa

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,

Summary : Gimana jadinya jika Sang Dark Lord tidak membunuh Lily dan Harry? Malah membawa mereka kemarkasnya?

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**Prologue**

GODRIC HOLLOW, OCTOBER 31nd, 1981

"Ku mohon Jangan bunuh anakku.." pinta Lily Potter pada sosok berjubah hitam didepannya. Lily berdiri di depan sang bayi yang bernama Harry Potter, melindunginya agar sosok didepannya tak membunuh anaknya seperti yang terjadi pada suaminya-James Potter.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan untuk ku? Jika aku tak membunuh anakmu?"Tanya sang sosok hitam itu dengan seringai yang mengerikan tercetak apik di parasnya.

"I-itu.. aku.." Lily mulai bingung, berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya agar sang Putra selama dari Dark Lord yang tengah mengincarnya hanya karena Ramalan Bodoh yang beberapa minggu yang lalu diberitahukan Dumbledore padanya dan James. Lily menundukkan kepalanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Oh..Lily Potter.. aku tidak akan membunuh Putramu..asal..-"Ucap Dark Lord didepannya masih dengan Seringai mengerikan. Lily yang mendengar itu pun menggankat kepalanya memandang sang Dark Lord.

"Apa? Katakan padaku?"pinta lily.

"Aku menginginkan anakmu menjadi Penerusku suatu saat nanti. Apa kau bersedia?" Kata sang Dark Lord santai. "Bagaimana?"

"A-ap-apa..? i-itu.." Lily mengigit bibir bawahnya, air mata pun kembali berlinang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di satu sisi ia ingin menyelamatkan putranya namun disisi lain dia tak ingin sang putra menjadi calon Dark Lord selanjutnya.

"Jadi.. apa pilihanmu Lily?" Tanya sang Dark Lord sekali lagi.

"Aku.." lily menutup matanya rapat, tanagn nya mengepal kuat. Ya.. dia telah memutuskan. "Aku..terima tawaranmu.. biarkan Harry hidup.."putusnya. Lily mulai membuka matanya.

Sang Dark Lord tertawa lirih "Sungguh Pilihan yang cerdas Lily.." Lily hanya menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Baiklah Lily mari ikut denganku.."Ucap sang Dark Lord menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke depan Lily.

Lily menggangguk pelan. Membalikkan badannya dan mulai mengendong Harry, lalu Lily pun menerima uluran tanagn sang Dark lord dan mulai berApparition dari sana menuju markas sang Dark Lord.

**.**

**TBC/END..? **

Hai..hai#bagi-bagi lollipop ke readers

Gimana..? Jelek ya? Aneh ya?

Maklum namax juga fic pertama di fandom Harry Potter#dijitak readers

di tambah lagi judulnya gak pas banget..

yuki binggu mau buat judulnya

ada yang mau gasih saran judul gak?#kedip" imut

#digiling buldoser

Ni cerita asli loh dari pikiran Yuki. Ntah napa tadi pinggin nulis trus jadinya kayak gini. Gak niat plagiat kok..suer deh…

Trus menurut readers ni cerita enaknya dilanjutin tau gak ya? Yuki bingung

Makasih dah mampir..

Review Please..


	2. Chapter 2

**When White Become Black**

**-= Sherry Dark Jewel Present=-**

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling. Dan Tom milik Yuki Gak bisa diganggu gugat..#dihajar rame-rame

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : TMR/HP

Genre : Adventure/Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,hemm dann EYD yang beerraaaannttaaakkannnn.

Summary : Gimana jadinya jika Sang Dark Lord tidak membunuh Lily dan Harry? Malah membawa mereka kemarkasnya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apa tujuan Sang Dark Lord sebenarnya?

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Kenyataan yang tak terduga**

**.**

**Manor Slytherin**

Voldemort mendudukkan diri di singgasananya,dengan menumpukan tangan kirinya pada lengan singgasananya dan kaki kanan yang diletakkan di atas kaki kirinya di tambah seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya. Didepan sang Dark Lord terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk anaknya-dalam gendongannya-dengan erat. Serta para Pelahap Maut yang tengah memandang penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi antara sang Dark Lord dan Wanita itu. gemetar tak henti-hentinya menyerang seluruh tubuh sang wanita 'apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang,oh tuhan kumohon lindungi aku dan anakku' batin wanita itu.

"Lily Potter.." seringai masih terukir indah pada paras sang Dark Lord tampan. "aku akan menjelaskan lagi tentang kesepakatan kita" Para Pelahap Maut sangat terkejut dengan ucapan sang Dark Lord. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Dark Lord membawa seorang Muggleborn ditambah lagi dengan putranya yang menurut ramalan adalah anak yang dapat membunuh Dark Lord sendiri. Dan mereka tengah berunding untuk sebuah kesepakatan?.

"Asal Anakku selamat. Saya bersedia melakukan apapun" ucap Lily Potter pada Voldemort. Ditepis semua ketakutan yang tadi menyerang dirinya dan sekarang tak ada lagi kebimbangan dimatanya. Hanya ada tekat yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan Harry kecilnya. Melihat espresi Lily, Voldemort semakin menyeringai jahat. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk ia memenangkan perang ini.

"Hemm baiklah Lily..sungguh tekat yang bagus" ucap sang Dark Lord. Bertepuk tangan pada keberanian Gryffindor yang dimiliki Lily.

Sebelum sang Dark Lord melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu di ballroom-tempat terjadinya pertemuan-terbuka. Menampakkan paras seorang pria berpakaian jubah hitam seperti para Pelahap Maut lainnya, namun tanpa topeng hingga dapat menunjukkan wajahnya. Pria itu melangkah menghadap Voldemort. Dia sedikit terteguh melihat Lily Potter di markas sang Dark Lord. "My Lord.." Pria itu Berlutut di depan sang Dark Lord.

"Severus..berdirilah" sang Pria yang bernama Severus itu pun berdiri.

'Severus' gumam Lily memandang tak percaya pada pria yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sahabatnya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Mengetahui kebenaran itu, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apakah Severus yang telah memberi tahu Voldemort tentang Ramalan itu? hingga membuat putra menjadi incaran Voldemort. Lily merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

"Baiklah Severus. Apa yang akan kau sampaikan?" Tanya sang Dark Lord. Pandangannya yang tadi tertuju pada Lily sekarang tertuju pada Severus. Voldemort menampakkan kilat senang atas kedatangan Severus. Karena Severus adalah salah satu Pelahap Maut yang sangat setia diantara semua Pelahap Mautnya. Ditambah dengan selamatnya Lily Potter, bisa dipastikan bahwa Severus akan semakin setia padanya.

"Saya membawa laporan, bahwa rumah keluarga Potter di Godric Hollow telah di bakar dan tak lupa dengan mayat Lily dan Harry palsu. Jadi tak akan ada yang curiga." Lapor Severus pada Voldemort yang menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Lily hanya terngangga, tak menyangka bahwa sang Dark Lord telah menyiapkan sekenario seperti ini. lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Semuanya telah diatur oleh Voldemort, bahkan kematian suaminya?. Suaminya.. Jemes.. 'maaf Jemes aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin menyelamatkan Harry..maafkan aku..' batin Lily miris.

"Bagus.. lalu apa ada lagi yang akan kau laporkan, Severus?" seringai Voldemort semakin melebar, mendengar berita dari Severus.

"Yes My Lord. Penyerangan yang di lakukan Bellatrix Lastrange pada keluarga Longbottom telah berhasih My Lord. Hanya menyisahkan Neville Longbottom seorang. Sang kepala keluarga Longbottom dan istrinya telah tewas. namun Bellatrix telah tertangkap My Lord.." lanjut Severus.

"Hemm Bella tertangkap? Kau tau sekarang dia di tahan dimana?" Tanya sang Dark Lord. 'tak bisa dibiarkan.. Bella adalah salah satu pelahap mau setiaku.. dan sangat disayangkan kalau dia tertangkap begitu saja. Itu akan menghancurkan rencanaku.' batin Voldemort.

"Bella masih ada di kantor auror My Lord, penyelidikan dan penyiksaan akan di lakukan besok." Jawab Severus.

"Hemm Baiklah.. Rodolphus, Rabastan bawa sebagian pasukan dan serang kantor auror bebaskan Bella sebelum pagi tiba" perintah sang Dark Lord. memerintahkan dua bersaudara Lastrange-suami dan adik ipar Bella- dan sebagian pelahap maut untuk pergi membebaskan Bellatrix.

"Yes My Lord" Rodolphus, Rabastan dan sebagian pelahap maut mulai mengundurkan diri untuk persiapan penyerangan ke kantor auror.

"Severus kembalilah kebarisan depan" Severus pun mundur dan bergabung di samping Lucius Malfoy. "Baiklah Lily mari kita lanjutkan kesepakatan kita." Voldemort memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada sang wanita cantik didepannya. Lily menganguk pelan, dan sedikit meperkuat pelukan tangannya pada kain pembungkus Harry. Pemikirannya tentang jemes sedikit membuat rasa takutnya keluar, takut akan penghianatan yang telah ia lakukan dan takut Jemes akan kecewa dengan keputusannya ini. salah Jemes tak akan kecewa tapi benar-benar sangat kecewa dan marah dengan semua yang ia lakukan.

"Lily Potter aku ingin kau menjadi saudaraku. Bagaimana? Itu juga bisa menjadi identitas barumu nanti, karena Lily Potter dan Harry Potter telah mati dipandanagan publik" ucap sang Dark Lord santai. Sedangkan Lily dan para Pelahap Maut sangat terteguh mendengar ucapan santai itu. terutama Lucius Malfoy dan Severus Snape.

"My Lord ta-tapi wanita itu Mugglebor-" ucapan Lucius terpotong. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa Dark Lord mau mengangkat seorang Muggleborn menjadi saudaranya. Kenapa harus Muggleborn, ia sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan sang Dark Lord itu.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu berpendapat Lucius. Dan aku memiliki alasan dari itu semua" kata Voldemort sedikit marah. "Baiklah Lily bagaimana hemm?" Voldemort kembali memasang wajah santainya. Tak lupa juga seringai mengerikan.

"Ta-tapi be-benar ucapan Malfoy My Lord, saya hanya seorang Muggleblood, tak pantas rasanya untuk saya menjadi orang yang memiliki setatus sebagai saudara anda" kata Lily pada Voldemort. Dia tak tau apa lagi rencana sang Dark Lord, dia tahu bahkan yakin bahwa sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu Pelahap Maut Voldemort. Tapi menjadi saudara Voldemort? Apa dia gila?.

"Tidak Lily. Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku punya alasan dari semua melakukan ini karena di dalam darahmu masih mengalir darah keturunan Slytherin. Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi saudaraku. Demi memunculkan kembali para palselmouth yang telah lama punah." Jelas Voldemort dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Semuanya terperangah dengan penjelasan sang Dark Lord. "aku masih keturunan Salazar Slytherin? Ta-tapi.. aku hanya Muggleborn dan seorang Evans. Bu-bukan- bukan anda pasti salah"ucap Lily tak percaya ia terus mengelengkan kepalanya tak ingin percaya. Bahkan Severus dan Lucius hanya bisa mematung mendengar percakapan tuannya dan Lily. Kenyataan bahwa Lily Potter adalah seorang Parselmouth adalah mustahil. Itu tidak mungkin menurut Lucius dan Severus.

"Hemm.. itu benar Lily.. aku telah mencari tahu tentang keluarga Evans sebelumnya. Dan siapa sangkah bahwa kau bukan putri kandung dari keluarga Evans, tapi anak yang diadopsi pada saat masih bayi. Dan sayangnya kau adalah salah satu putri seorang Pureblood dari keluarga Roserough terakhir, yang merupakan salah satu keluarga keturunan Salazar Slytherin,dan salah satu keluarga Parselmouth selain keluarga Gaunt. Keluargamu yang sesunguhnya telah mati hingga membuat dirimu diadopsi oleh keluarga Evans" Lily tak tau apa ia harus percaya atau tidak. Tapi Dark Lord bukanlah orang yang akan bercanda tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut nama Salazar Slytherin. "Jika kau tak percaya.. kita bisa melakukan Sihir Darah untuk mengetahui dari mana darah sihir mengalir ditubuhmu. Dan kuyakin darah Roserough mengalir di darahmu. Sangat tidak mungkin bahwa darah sihir yang mengalir dalam dirimu itu adalah dara dari keluarga Evans"

"Ta-tapi..sa-saya..-" Lily benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kenyataan itu sungguh sangat diluar perkiraannya. Dia bukan seorang Evans tapi Roserough itu..itu tidak mungkin..Di-dia. Lily sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya bukan seorang Muggleborn. Bukan seorang muggle yang kebetulan meniliki sihir, saat ia di tahun ketujuh Hogwart tanpa sengaja ia berbicara dengan seekor ular yang tengah melingkar di pohon dekat hutan terlarang. Tapi ia tak berani mengatakan pada siapapun tentang itu, ia tak ingin dijauhi oleh teman-temannya hanya karena ia seorang Parselmouth. Hingga membuat rahasia itu ia simpan rapat-rapat dan tak ada yang pernah tau.

"Aku tau kau mungkin sadar siapa dirimu sendiri Lily. Tapi kau tak mau menerima kenyataan itu bukan?" Lily tak akan bisa lari dari kenyataan lagi. Dia benar-benar seorang Parselmouth, dan seorang Roserough. "Ya..kau tak akan bisa lari lagi Lily..Jadi? jadilah saudaraku dan aku menjamin keselamatanmu dan anakmu, serta akan ku sembunyikan identitasmu yang sesungguhnya.. kau tak ingin orang-orang Light tau kau berhianat bukan? Bagaimana Lily?" ucap sang Dark Lord semakin memperlebar seringainya. Ya ia akan mendapatkan Lily dan Harry, mendapatkan merekan akan menjadi pintunya menuju kemenangan perang ini.

"Yes My Lord. saya menerimanya.." kata Lily lirih sambil memperkuat pelukannya pada Harry yang tengah tertidur. Demi keselamatan Harry apapun akan ia lakukan, meskipun dengan menjadi saudara Voldemort dan seorang pembunuh. Meskipun ia lari kepada Dumbledore, Harry masih menjadi sasaran dari ramalan sialan itu. Tapi, jika ia lari pada Voldemort maka Harry akan selamat ia akan Voldemort lindungi sesuai janji yang diberikan, mungkin ada kesempatan Voldemort untuk mengingkari janjinya. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya selalu mempercayai semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Voldemort. 'Maafkan aku Jemes..Harry.. maaf'.

"Pilihan yang tepat Lily" Lord Voldemort benar-benar senang dengan pilihan Lily. "Lusa kita akan memulai melakukan ritual untuk membangkitkan darah Roserough dalam dirimu dan Harry dan membuat identitas baru untuk kalian." Lily hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tak bisa menolahnya, ia hanya bisa menuruti semua perkataan Voldemort.

"M-My Lord.." Lucius sangat ingin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan pada Lordnya. Severus bahkan benar-benar hanya terdiam mematung mendengar semua percakap itu.

"Ya Lucius.. ada yang ingin kau tanyakan.." Tanya sang Dark Lord santai.

"My Lord.. bagaimana dengan Ramalan itu?" Lucius masih sibuk berpikir bagaimana lanjutan dari ramalan yang telah diramalkan oleh Sybil Trelawney. Jika ramalan itu benar adanya maka meskipun Harry Potter menjadi salah satu dari sekutu mereka, maka ramalan itu tetap akan terjadi bagaimanapun cara untuk menghalanginya. Dan Lucius sangat percaya itu.

"Soal ramalan" ucapan Voldemort menyadarkan Lily dan sebagian pelahap maut-yang sedari tadi masih melamun memikirkan semua percakapan yang terjadi tadi-hingga membuat mereka memandang Voldemort demi mengetahui jawaban dari sang Dark Lord. "Ramalan itu adalah ramalan palsu. Karena aku telah mencari tahu ramalan yang sesunguhnya." Jelas Voldemort masih sesantai tadi. "aku telah pergi menyusup ke Hogwarts dan menelusuri ingatan Trelawney untuk mengetahui ramalan yang sesungguhnya."

"Pa-palsu?" Tanya Lily gemetar. Palsu? Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalanya hingga membuatnya pusing.

"Ya..Lily..Ramalan itu ternyata palsu Ramalan yang sesungguhnya adalah-

Satu-satunya dengan kekuatan untuk melawan pangeran kegelapan.

Lahir dari mereka yang telah tiga kali menentang dirinya.

Lahir pada bulan ketujuh mati.

Dia akan memiliki dua jalur.

Di satu jalur kita akan jatuh.

Dan satu jalur lainnya kita pasti diselamatkan.

Pangeran kegelapan akan datang untuk mengulurkan tangannya

Pangeran kegelapan dan sang Equal akan saling memerintah bersama

atau saling menghancurkan.

Itulah isi ramalan yang sesungguhnya" jelas sang Dark Lord.

"ta..tapi saya mendengar..-" kata Severus tak percaya.

"i-itu berbeda dengan yang Dumbledore ucapkan pada kami.." ucap Lily lirih. Ia menunduk marah, ia telah ditipu oleh Dumbledore. Orang yang sangat ia hormati dan percayai. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak bahwa semua ucapan Voldemort adalah salah tapi bibirnya tak ingin digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa gemetar menahan semua emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Marah, sedih, kecewa dan tak percaya.

"Itu adalah kenyataan Lily. Dumbledore mengunakan kalian untuk menghancurkanku. Ia mencoba untuk mengunakan Harry untuk menghancurkanku. Karena hanya Harry lah yang dapat menandinggiku." Voldemort menjelaskan pada Lily "Namun aku lebih dulu mengetahui rencananya. Terlalu kebetulan jika Severus tiba-tiba mendengar secara tak sengaja sebuah ramalan dari Trelawney. Oleh karena itu aku pergi mencaritahu sendiri"

"Lalu Ramalan yang saya dengar.." Severus bersuara kembali.

"Saat pengucapan ramalan yang sesunguhnya adalah satu hari sebelum ramalan palsu diucapkan, Dumledore menyuruh Trelawney untuk memalsukan ramalannya. Dan Trelawney terpaksa menerimanya demi dapat mengajar di Hogwarts." Lanjut Voldemort.

Lily hanya tertunduk dalam, kembali mempererat pelukannya pada Harry. Sedangkan Lucius dan para pelahap maut lainnya sungguh tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. sungguh hari ini banyak sekali kenyataan mengejutkan yang mereka terima. Dari kenyataan siapa Lily Potter yang sesunguhnya dan Ramalan yang ternyata palsu.

"Cukup pertemuan kali ini.. aku tak ingin kalian membocorkan pertemuan kita kali ini pada siapapun kecuali para pelahap maut lain yang belum tau aku tak ingin terjadi teragedi lempar mantar besok terutama Bella. Severus lakukan rencana selanjutnya dan kalian semua kembalilah" perintah sang Dark Lord.

Semua pelahap maut pun berlutut lalu mulai pergi dari Ballroom. Hanya Lily yang masih menunduk dalam. Voldemort tahu Lily telah terguncang sekarang, iapun terun dari singahsananya lalu menghampiri Lily. "Lily..aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu" ucap Voldemort samba mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lily menyambut uluran tangan itu mulai melangkah mengikuti Voldemort yang tengah3 menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar barunya, masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mereka telah sampai di kamar baru Lily. Kamar yang sangat indah terdapat sebuah tempat tidur Kingsize dengan empat tiang dan kelambu berwarna Hijau yang ada ditengah ruangan. Juga dinding kamar yang dicat warna Hijau lembut. Sebuah lemari besar disisi ujung kanan dari pintu, meja nakas dikedua sisi tempat tidur, sebuah meja tulis disebelah jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman belakang Riddle manor dan sebuah pintu yang Lily yakin adalah pintu kamar mandi. "Istirahatlah Lily" titah Voldemort,

"My Lord.." Lily mencengkram tangan kanan Voldemort yang akan dengan menunduk dalam. Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Voldemort.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya semua pertanyaan yang muncul di otakmu.. maka bersabarlah kau bisa menanyakannya besok. Sekarang kau harus istirahat" jelas Voldemort. Lily pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan Voldemort mulai melangkah meningalkan Lily.

Saat sang Dark Lord sampai dipintu kamar Lily ia berhenti sejenak. Lalu kembali berbalik menatap Lily "jika kau tak bisa tidur karena dihantui mimpi, aku yakin kau tak akan bisa tidur setelah pengalamanmu hari ini." Voldemort melemparkan sebuah botol ramuan kecil yang ia ambil dari saku jubah Hitamnya. "Dreamless sleep.. kau bisa meminum itu". Lalu Voldemort keluar diikuti pintu yang tertutup. Lily hanya mengengam ramuan-yang tadi ia tangkap-lalu pergi untuk menidurkan Harry kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Yuki..^^

Hai..hai..haii… Yuki datang dengan judul baru nih,

Bales review..^^

** : ah makasih reviewnya ni udah update..**

**Rika : makasih atas reviewnya.. tentu aja pairnya TR/HP**

**Dan soal jemes.. gimana ya.. maunya diidupin apa di biarin mati aja..#dihajar**

**Ni udah lanjut..**

**Hana : ah makasih sarannya.. jujur memang tu jujur kemarin yuki maksain.. dan akhirnya ini udah ganti judul baru.. yuki akhirnya dsapet dengan bantuan Shee..**

**And boleh kok, panggil q yuki ja atau jeje..^^**

**AnindyaCahya : ah makasih reviewnya.. iya yuki tau banyak typo nya…**

**Dan nindy#boleh panggil gitu gak? Mau buat cerita lagi.. buat aja yuki tunggu.. ya**

**Yuki juga nunggu ff nindy yang e*periment : game..**

Oke sekian

Buat reader.. review ya…

Thanks..


	3. Chapter 3

**With White become Black**

**-= Sherry Dark Jewel Present=-**

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling. Dan Tom milik Yuki Gak bisa diganggu gugat..#dihajar rame-rame

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : TMR/HJP

Genre : Adventure/Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, MaleXMale, Slash, Dumbledore Bashing.

Summary : "..Tolong selamatkan Lily..selamatkan mereka. Kumohon.. a-aku.. aku tak ingin Lily mati ditangannya."/ "… Aku ingin sumpahmu pada pihak Light."/ 'Aku mencintaimu Rodo.. Tolong aku..'/"Ah.. kakak.. kenapa membiarkan mereka hidup sih?"/ "Hemm…Sepupu Kakak ipar. Hahaha… sepertinya manor tak akan sepi lagi".

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Hogwards, 31st October 1981

Dua jam sebelum penyerangan di Godric Hollow

Suara sepatu mengema di lorong kastil yang menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sosok hitam itu tengah terburu-buru untuk menemui sang kepala sekolah Hogward. Dapat dilihat raut wajah khawatir dari sosok itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Wakil Kepala Sekolah tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Profesor Mcgonagall" gumam sosok itu.

Sang Profesor hanya menatap datar pada pria di depannya. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya "apa yang kau inginkan disini Mr. Snape?" Tanya Mcgonagall. Severus Snape, Mcgonagall ingat siapa dia, dia adalah salah satu mantan muridnya dari asrama Slytherin. Tapi apa yang di inginkan Sosok didepannya ini?.

"Profesor.. saya hanya ingin menemui Profesor Dumbledore.." Mcgonagall dapat melihat raut khawatir di paras sang mantan muridnya itu. Snape adalah pria yang jarang menunjukkan raut seperti itu, ia lebih sering memasang raut datar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Snape seperti ini. batin Mcgonagall.

"Baiklah.. Mr. Snape. Mari ikut saya" Mcgonagall pun menuntun Snape menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah. Dan Snape pun mengikuti dengan sabar, tapi raut khawatir itu masih tercetak jelas di parasnya.

Mcgonagall dan Snape telah sampai di depan patung Gargoyle-yang menjadi pintu masuk menuju kantor Albus Dumbledore. Profesor Mcgonagall menggumamkan password pada patung itu. Sesaat kemudian patung itu bergerak naik memunculkan tangga sepiral menuju depan pintu Kantor kepala sekolah. Snape pun menaiki tangga itu, tapi sebelum ia berjalan menuju tangga ia mengucapkan Terima kasih pada Profesor Mcgonagall.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tangan Snape mengetuk pintu Kantor di depannya. Dan terdengar suara Dumbledore dari dalam. Suara yang terdengar tenang dan bijaksana.

"Masuk.."

Snape menggambil nafas sejenak lalu ia pun membuka pintu itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantor kepala sekolah. Ia berusaha menghilangkan raut cemas dari parasnya. Tapi tetap tak berhasil, ia benar-benar tak bisa sekarang. Snape hanya bisa memperkuat dinding Occumencynya saja.

Kecemasan itu masih terlihat jelas, ia benar-benar ingin meminta bantuan dari Profesor Dumbledor. Hanya ia yang bisa menolongnya sekarang.

"Duduklah Mr. Snape" Snape maju lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi didepan meja kepala sekolah "Mr. Snape.. ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Dumbledor dengan senyum menenangkannya.

"Profesor.. aku.. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" ujar Snape. Dumbledore mencerahkan senyumannya. Ia telah tau Snape pasti akan menuju kemari. Dumbledore telah menyusun scenario untuk menuju kemenangannya. Dan ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kendali pada salah satu Pelahap Maut Voldemort. Ia pasti akan berhasil.

"Bantuan apa yang ingin kau minta dariku Mr. Snape" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku adalah salah satu Pelahap Maut Dark Lord" jujur Snape. "Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan Dark Lord" pintanya. Dumbledore memasang raut tak percaya saat Snape mengakui dia adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Lalu Kepalah Sekolah hanya menghelang nafas.

"Bagaimana agar aku bisa membantumu Mr. Snape?" Tanya Dumbledore lagi.

"Malam ini.. Dark Lord akan menyerang keluarga Potter. Tolong selamatkan Lily..selamatkan mereka. Selamatkan keluarga Potter. Kumohon.. a-aku.. aku tak ingin Lily mati ditangannya." Pinta Snape pada Dumbledor.

"Mr. Snape kenapa kau meminta hal ini. kau adalah seorang Pelahap Maut lalu mengapa? Mengapa kau perduli pada Keluarga Potter?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku.. aku mencintai Lily.." ujar Snape Lirih. "Aku tak ingin ia terbunuh oleh Dark Lord. aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Lalu jika kau mencintai Lily? Mengapa kau menintaku menolong Keluarga Potter, Snape? Bukankah jika aku hanya menolong Lily kau dapat mendapatkannya?"

"TIDAK.." penolakkan terlihat jelas diwajahnya "Aku memang sangat mencintai Lily. Tapi aku tak ingin melihat ia bersedih, karena Lily tak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang pria. Ia hanya memandangku sebagai sahabatnya saja. Tak lebih.. meskipun ia saja yang selamat ia akan memilih bunuh diri menemani suami dan anaknya. Lily sangat mencintai mereka. Aku tak ingin melihat ia bersedih" jelas Snape dengan suara lirih.

Dumbledore terdiam sesaat. Ia terlihat tengah berpikir dimata Snape. "Lalu Mr. Snape apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku berhasil menyelamatkan mereka?" Tanya Dumbledore menatap Snape yang terlihat memalingkan muka tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku.. aku tak punya apa-apa.. aku bukan orang kaya yang memiliki banyak harta" ujar Snape "aku tak tau apa yang harus ku berikan" lanjutnya.

"hemm" Dumbledore memasang pose berpikir sekali lagi. "Mr. Snape aku akan menolong mereka. Terlebih lagi putra Lily adalah anak yang diramalkan untuk mengalahkan Dark Lord." Snape mengangguk mengerti "Aku tak ingin harta Mr. Snape. Aku ingin sumpahmu pada pihak Light."

"Aku tak mau bersumpah pada pihak Light, Maaf" tolak Snape "Aku hanya mau bersumpah setia pada Lily" jawab Snape jujur.

Tidak bisa Dumbledore tak bisa mendapatkan kesetiaan Snape. Masih ada jalan. Ia yakin Harry Potter akan selamat dalam penyerangan ini. Tapi untuk Lily, ia tak yakin untuk keselamatannya. Ia mungkin akan tewas dalam penyerangan nanti malam. "Baiklah Mr. Snape aku akan membantu, dan kau akan memberikan kesetiaanmu pada anak Lily" ujar Dumbledore.

Snape terdiam 'anak Lily..? kenapa? Apa karena ramalan membuat aku harus bersumpah pada anak Lily?' batin Snape. Ia merasakan Dumbledore mulai mengunakan Legilimency padanya. Dan ia pun tak ingin kalah. Snape memperkuat Occlumencynya, tak ingin orang mengetahui apa isi pikirannya terutama Dumbledore. "Ba-baiklah Profesor aku akan bersumpah kesetiaanku untuk anak Lily" kata Snape.

"Bagus.." Dumbledore memasang senyum bahagia ia akan semakin dekant pada kemenangannya. Lalu Snape mulai melakukan sumpah sihir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rodolphus dan Rabastan tengah memimpin pasukan menuju Kementrian Sihir, mereka dan 10 orang lainnya melangkah menuju penjara-yang ada di kantor auror-masih dengan seragam Pelahap Maut mereka.

Menurut Rodolphus , mereka tak perlu membawa terlalu banyak pasukan. Itu sebabnya mereka hanya membawa 10 orang saja. Kali ini mereka akan menyerang dengan sebuah rencana, tidak langsung menyerang seperti seorang Gryffindor yang pasti akan membuat kerugian di pihak mereka.

Hanya mereka berdua saja yang termasuk ke dalam jajaran pelahap maut tingkat atas. 10 orang lainnya hanya pelahap maut tingkat rendah. Rodolphus memanggil seorang pelahap maut, memintanya untuk mendekat padanya. "Rickard" Seorang pria mengunakan jubah pelahap maut dan topeng seperti tengkorak mendekati Rodolphus.

Menunduk sebentar "yes Sir..?" Tanya Rickard pada Sang ketua tim saat ini.

"Aku ingin kau.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bellatrix tengah terikat di sebuah kursi di dalam ruang departemen Auror. Tangan dan Kakinya terikat di kursi, mulutnya tersumpal lakban dan matanya tertutup kain. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kabur. Bella bukanlah penyihir yang bisa mengunakan sihir tanpa tongkat, mengingat tongkat sihirnya yang disita oleh para Auror.

'haha.. sepertinya aku akan dikirim Azkaban' batin Bella mulai gila. 'Rodolphus' Bella menggingat suaminya. Meskipun mereka dijodohkan dan menikah tanpa ada cinta, namun sekarang Bella sudah mulai belajar mencintai suaminya. Meskipun Rodolphus adalah sosok yang dingin dan cuek terhadap apapun yang bukan urusannya, Bella tau kalau Rodolphus pun tengah belajar mencintainya juga. Dia sosok yang perhatian padanya, dan selalu memberikan apa yang ia mau.

Semenjak pernikahan mereka. Tak pernah ada kata cinta terucap Bella ingin keluar dari sini, ia ingin menunjukkan cintanya dan memberi hadiah pada Rodolphus. 'Aku mencintaimu Rodo.. Tolong aku..' batin Bella miris.

Semua orang mungkin mengira ia gila, melihat tingkatnya selama ini, tapi ia tidak seperti itu. ia bertingkah seperti itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang yang ada disekitarnya. Ia ingin berbuar gila agar Rodolphus memandangnya dan memarahinya dengan tingkahnya. Tapi Rodolphus tidak, ia tak pernah memandangnya. Menyedihkan bukan, Rodolphus hanya membiarkan Bella berlaku sesukanya.

Bahkan saat ia mendekati Dark Lord agar Rodolphus cemburu. Itupun tidak berhasil Rodolphus malah semakin mengacuhkannya. Dan sekarang saat ia benar-benar mencintai Rodolphus, ia akan di masukkan kedalam Azkaban. Dan Bella hanya bisa tertawa meratapi nasibnya. Ia sudah capek menangis, air matanya sudah habis.

'Rodo aku mencintaimu..'

Bella tak sadarkan diri, ia terlalu tertekan dengan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang Auror tengah berdaga di pintu depan Departemen Auror. Dan di dalam Departemen Auror hanya ada sepuluh auror saja termasuk yang menjaga ruangan tempat Bellatrix disekap.

Penjagaan di Departemen Auror lebih ketat dari biasanya, mengingat ada dua orang pembunuh yang tengah di sekap didalam sana.

Dua penjaga di depan Departemen auror bersiaga ditempat, tak ingin ada penyusup masuk kedalam Departeman. Hingga..

Sebuah bola kaca mengelinding tanpa suara ke depan pintu. Auror melihat bola itu lalu "Ap-.."

Bruk..

Tiba Tiba kedua tubuh auror itu ambruk.

"Ah.. kakak.. kenapa membiarkan mereka hidup sih?" Tanya Rabastan pada orang sampingnya. Sedangkan sepuluh pelahap maut masih dibelakannya.

"Aku malas membunuh mereka.. dan lagi racun buatan Severus yang kubawa hanya mampu membuat mereka pingsan selama enam jam." Jelas Rodolphus, dan Rabastan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jika seperti ini sih, gak akan seru kakak.." protes Rabastan..

"Tenang saja adikku sayang bersabarlah. Nanti kau pasti dapat bagian." Rodolpus menenangkan adiknya yang mungkin mulai tertular kegilaan istrinya. Lalu Rodolphus memandang ke para Pelahap maut lainnya. "tetap kenakan Topeng kalian aku tak ingin kalian terkena racun Severus".

"Yes Sir.."

"Mulai tahap kedua.." perintah Rodolphus. Dua orang maju dan mulai berusaha membobol bangsal yang mengelilingi Departemen Auror, lima menit kemudian bangsal terbuka. "Bagus.. aku tak ingin ada keributan jika kalian ingin membunuh mereka terserah kalian tapi aku tak ingin capek berurusan dengan para auror itu"

Dua orang lainnya maju dan menyingkirkan kedua tubuh auror yang tergeletak tak sadarkan di depan pintu. Mereka semua melangkah masuk dengan Sebuah bola kaca yang mengeluarkan asap tipis ditangan mereka. Namun topeng yang mereka kenakan akan membuat mereka tak akan terkena racun dari bola itu.

Di Ruang pertemuan Auror. Yang berada di pusat departemen Auror delapan auror tengah berdiskusi membahas masalah yang tengah terjadi. Mereka sedikit lengah tak menyadari hilangnya bangsal disekitar mereka. Sepertinya mereka hanya Auror tingkat menengah yang membuat mereka tak menyadari bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi.

Rodolphus bersama lain nya memasuki ruangan itu. menarik perhatian para auror. Para auror berdiri dari kursi mereka mengacungkan tongkat pada para pelahap maut dihadapannya siap menyerang.

Namun Rodolphus dan lainnya hanya menjatuhkan bola kaca ke kaki mereka. Dan auror bersiap melihat apa yang meleka lalukan. Bola kaca apa itu.

Pyarrr

Tak ada yang terjadi, karena asap beracun yang ada di dalam bola itu tak terlihat oleh mata, bahkan racun itu tak mempunyai rasa dan bau. "Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Tanya salah satu auror, namun tak ada jawaban dari para pelahap maut. Yang ada hanya kekehan kejam dari sosok yang ada berada di barisan depan barisan pelahap maut.

"Stupefy" para auror melemparkan mantra pada para Pelahap Maut di hadapan mereka.

"Protego" tapi dapat di tahan oleh para Pelahap maut

Kekehan Rabastan semakin keras. Membuat para auror mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang Lucu hah?" Tanya seorang auror tak terima karena merasa seperti diremehkan. Namun jawaban yang diterima hanya tawa dari Rabastan yang ada di depan barisan Pelahap Maut. "Apa yan-"

Brukk

"Ha..Ha..Ha..mereka benar-benar menyedihkan" ucap Rabastan. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya menontom mereka dengan pandangan melihat ke arah belakang para auror yang tergeletak terlihat dua lorong sedikit gelap. Yang Rodolphus yakini salah satunya menuju ruangan tempat sang istri disekap.

"Rabastan bawa lima orang menuju lorong sebelah kanan. Aku akan bersama sisanya menuju lorong sebelah kiri." Perintah Rodolphus pada sang adik. Sedangkan para pelahap maut yang ada di belakang mereka hanya menunggu perintah dari kedua pimpinan kelompok mereka.

"Baiklah..kalian berlima ikut aku" perintahnya pada lima orang yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu Rabastan beserta lima orang yang ditunjuknya tadi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong sebelah kanan.

"Kalian ikut aku" perintah Rodolphus pada pelahap maut yang tersisa di belakangnya.

"Yes sir.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rabastan melangkah sengan santai memimpin lima pelahap maut dibelakangnya. Lorong sunyi yang ia yakini menuju ke salah satu ruang penyekapan, tapi ia tak tahu apa di dalam sana adalah sang kakak iparnya kah yang tengah di sekap. Jika pun bukan masih bisa membunuh penjaga yang menjaga ruangan penyekapan itu. ah.. dia benar-benar sedang ingin membunuh sekarang jika bukan gara-gara kakaknya yang sedang tak ingin bersusah payah membunuh orang. Membuat ia tak bisa memenuhi keinginannya. Padahal jika mereka mau mereka bisa bertarung melawan auror dengan pertarungan yang pasti menyenangkan 'dasar kakak bodoh, padahal membunuh auror tingkat rendah seperti itu kan mudah tinggal rapal kutukan, Mati.' kakaknya benar-benar sedang tak ada mood bertarung sama sekali. Sepertinya ia sedikit tertular kakak iparnya. Ah.. bukan..bukan sedikit lagi tapi ia benar-benar sudah tertular kakak iparnya yang gila itu. namun ia suka perasaan itu. perasaan saat mendengar teriakkan kesakitan seseorang yang terkena mantra cruciatus. Ia akui itu benar-benar seperti musik surga baginya. Memikirkan sang kakak ipar membuat ia menyeringai gila.

Cahaya mulai terlihat diujung lorong. Terlihat tiga pintu disana dan salah satunya terdapat seorang auror pria sedikit tambun yang tengah tertidur di kursi. Sepertinya ia bertugas menjaga ruangan penyekapan.

Rabastan menghentikan langkahnya satu meter dihadapan pria yang tertidur itu. ia menyeringai lalu "Auror bodoh… hei bangun bodoh" teriak Rabastan pada pria di depannya. Para Pelahap maut di belakangnya tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka tau sepertinya salah satu pimpinan tim mereka ini sedang ingin bersenang-senang.

Pria yang tertidur itu pun mulai membuka perlahan matanya. "Apa yang?" terkejut melihat enam pelahap maut dihadapannya ia pun mulai mengacungkan tongkatnya. Namun sebelum pria itu sempat mengeluarkan sebuah mantra. Rabastan sudah ter lebih dulu melempar kutukan Cruciatus bersamaan dengan meledaknya tawa gila yang mirip seperti tawa kakak iparnya-Bellatrix.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rodolphus mulai mendekati Ruangan penyekapan. Ia melihat seorang auror menjaga pintu ruang penyekapan. Saat auror itu menyedari gerombolan pelahap maut. cepat-cepat ia melempar mantra pada mereka.

"Stupefy" Auror dengan mantap melempar mantra pada Rodolphus. Tapi dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh Rodolphus.

"Protego" Sebelum Auror merapal mantra sekali lagi Rodolphus lebih cepat melempar mantra terlarang pada sang auror "Avada Kedavra" setelah itu pun tubuh auror itu hanya tergeletak kaku. "Huh.. kalian periksa ruang penahanan ,lihat apa ada Bella di dalam sana"

Para Pelahap maut pun melaksanakan perintah Rodolphus. Membuka pintu-pintu ruang penahanan. Hingga seorang pelahap maut berteriak di depan sebuah pintu. "Sir.. dia ada disini" teriaknya.

Rodolphus mendekati pria yang berteriak padanya. Memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat. 'Bella' batin Rodolphus. Rodolphus melihat tubuh sang istri yang tak sadarkan diri, di dekatinya tubuh itu memeriksa apa Bella tak apa-apa. "Bella" panggil Rodolphus sambil menepuk pipi sang istri.

Jujur dulu ia tak pernah mencintai Bella sama sekali,ia tak perduli apa pun yang sedang Bella lakukan , namus saat ia mulai mendekati Dark Lord. Selalu menempel dan mencari perhatian pada Sang Dark Lord ia semakin tak suka padanya. Pertama ia mengira, ia hanya cemburu karena Bella lebih diperhatikan oleh Dark Lord karena sifatnya yang gila menyiksa orang itu. tapi ia salah, ia bukan cemburu pada Dark Lord namun pada Bella yang lebih perhatian pada Dark Lord dari pada dia suaminya sendiri.

Mungkin itu juga salahnya. Rodolphus tahu Bella adalah orang yang haus akan kasih sayang. Ia selalu mencari perhatian padanya dari pertama mereka menikah, tapi dengan bodohnya ia tidak memberikan hal itu pada Bella. Ia malah mengacuhkan Bella begitu saja. Namun saat perhatian yang biasanya ia dapat Bella berikan pada Dark lord. ia sadar kalau ia mulai mncintai Bella. Penyesalan selalu datang di saat akhir bukan. Dan sekarang ia menyesal, mendengar Bella ditangkap seperti ini ia tak bisa terima. Ia tak mau melihat Bellanya disakiti auror-auror bodoh itu, ia tak ingin kehilangan Bella. Dan ia tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Bella..Bella.." Rodolphus masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Bella. Rodolphus masih memanggil nama istrinya memintanya agar sadarkan diri, sedangkan tangannya mulai membuka ikatan yang melilit Bella. "Bella"

"uhkk…." Erang Bella mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Bella melihat orang yang terus memanggilnya, ia tersenyum pada paras yang ada di depannya. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak pernah Rodolphus lihat terukir diwajah sang istri. Senyum hangat yang manusiawi, bukan senyum gila yang seperti biasanya ia perlihatkan "Rodo..kau datang" gumamnya lirih. 'aku senang kau datang Rodo' batin Bella.

"Ya..kau tak apa, Bella?" Tanya Rodolphus tanpa sadar memasang raut khawatir di wajahnya yang biasa hanya bertopeng es. Mengelus rambut Bella yang sekarang telah berpindah pada pelukannya.

"Ya..aku tak a pa.." jawab Bella. 'Hangat..' batin Bella saat berada di pelukan Rodolphus.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera pergi dari sini" perintah Rodolphus "dan kita susul Rabastan di lorong sebelah, sepertinya ia masih betah menyiksa seorang auror"lanjutnya. Menyelipkan tangan kanan di belakang leher dan tangan kiri dibelakang lutut Bella. Menggendong Bella dengan gaya Bride Style.

"Rodo.." panggil Bella. Bella memerah di dalam pelukan Rodo, karena tak ingin wajah merahnya terlihat, Bella menyusupkan wajahnya kedada suanimua yang diselimuti jubah Pelahap mautnya tak lupa mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Rodolphus.

"Hem..?" Rodolphus hanya menyahut Bella dengan gumaman. Sedangkan wajahnya hanya menatap datar ke depan. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tempat Rabastan.

"Tidak.." Bella tak jadi mengutarakan sesuatu "nanti saja saat kita sudah dirumah" Bella sadar Rodolphus tak mungkin menyahutinya disini.

Saat mereka melewati ruang tempat para auror tak sadarkan diri, seorang pelahap maut bercakap-cakap dengan teman di sampingnya "Sepertinya racun yang kita bawa telah hilang sedari tadi, tapi mereka masih tak sadarkan diri" ucap salah satu pelahap maut pada teman di sampingnya,

"tentu saja,bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan mereka akan sadar saat pengaruh racun sudah hilang. Artinya enam jam lagi mereka baru sadar" jelas pelahap maut satunya. Yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan setuju oleh teman-temannya yang mendengar percakapan dua orang pelahap maut itu. Dan Rodolphus hanya mengacuhkan orang-orang di belakangnya itu-tak perduli sama sekali.

Saat sudah sampai di tempat Rabastan berada. Mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan teriakan kesakitan yang mereka yakin itu suara penjaga ruang penyekapan di tempat itu dan tawa Rabastan yang mirip seperti tawa gila Bella.

"Rabastan..cepat selesaikan. Kita harus segera kembali" perintah Rodolphus.

"Hahh Baiklah.." Rabastan bergumam setelah itu, namun tak ada yang dapat mendengar apa yang ia gumamkan, mungkin ia sedang bergumam perotes karena kesenangannya di usik oleh sang kakak-yang sudah menemukan kaka iparnya yang paling ia sayang-mungkin . "Avada Kedarva" Pria sedikit tambun yang ia siksa itu pun tergeletak kaku di lantai.

"Sir.. bagai mana dengan orang yang disekap disini?" Tanya salah satu pelahap maut yang mengikuti Rabastan pada Rodolphus.

"Biarkan saja.." jawab Rodolphus santai. Dan Bella masih di gendongannya, mulai menyamankan diri.

"Ta-Tapi dia tuan Black.." ucap pelahap maut tadi. Mendengar ucapan salah satu pelahap maut. Bella langsung memandang pelahap maut yang berkata tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Rabastan yang mulai mendekati kakaknya.

"Dia Sirius Black..Sir" jelas sang Pelahap maut.

Bella membelalakkan mata 'Sirius?' Bella memandang Rodo dengan pandangan memohon "Rodo..tolong bawa dia. Kumohon.. dia sepupuku yang paling kusayang. Rodo.." pinta Bella. Sirius adalah sepupu yang paling ia sayang. Itu benar.. Sirius adalah sosok yang selalu dilihat sebagai kakak oleh Bella. Sejak kecil Sirius selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Bella. Namun sejak Sirius keluar dari rumah, Sirius tak pernah lagi memperdulikannya. Tapi Bella tidak bisa membenci Sirius. Siriuslah yang selalu memperhatikannya dulu, saat orang tuanya bahkan tak pernah memperhatikannya.

Rodolphus menghelang nafas.. "Baiklah.." Rodolphus memandang pelahap maut di depannya "Bawa dia.." perintah Rodolphus.

"Hemm…Sepupu Kakak ipar. Hahaha… sepertinya manor tak akan sepi lagi" ucap Rabastan.

Lalu mereka semua pergi dari Departemen Auror. Tak ingin ada auror muncul tiba-tiba menghadang jalan mereka. Lalu mereka pun ber-Apparete menuju Manor Lastrange. Tidak kembali ke Manor Slytherin-tempat Dark Lord tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**Author Note :**

Hai.. Hai.. minna-san jumpa lagi sama Yuki disini..

Hahh kayaknya Yuki bener-bener udah acak-acak cerita asli Harry Potter nih *maaf tante J.K.

Maaf lama Updatenya.. maklum Yuki baru selesai UN..

Dan Penyerangan Departemen Auror GAGAL TOTAL..

Yuki belum bisa buat sken pertarungan.

**.**

**Bales Review dulu yuk..^^**

**Kumal** : ini udah lanjut.. makasih reviewnya.. review lagi ya..XD

**Ferdinnand Leonardo** : Tentu aja ada.. tapi masih lama.. sabar ya.

masak tom mau mesra-mesraan ma bayi kan gak mungkin#dihajar…

dan masalah wajah tentu aja Tomnya nganteng yang kayak di tahun kedua cerita yang asli..

jadi tenang aja.. makasih reviewnya… review lagi ya..#puppy eye

**Ayashaa **: ini udah lanjut.. Makasih reviewnya.. jangan bosen review ya..#dihajar

**Rika **: Ya,, disini mereka saudara, niat pertama sih mau jadiin tom jadi ayah tirinya Harry.

Artinya jadi suami-istri gitu,

tapi yuki kasihan ma severus kalau itu terjadi..#lap igus mikirin severus.

Kronologinya baru chapter depan ditampilin bareng sama upacara darahnya..

Dan makasih sarannya.. tapi gak ada JamSev ya.. maaf

Severus ma jemes ada bagian sendiri di cerita..

gak bisa buat mereka jadi kekasih.

Tapi yuki lumayan suka kok pair ini.

makasih and review lagi ya..^^

: Ini udah lanjut Key-san..

makasih ya sampek PM yuki#hug..

yuki jadi terharu…#nangis + ngelap igus.

Review lagi ya..

**Lindy **: ah makasih Reviewnya Lindy.. Wajah Tom?

Tentu aja yang Ganteng dong..

Tom kalau tampil di depan Pelahap mautnya bakal pakek wajah aslinya.

Tapi kalau keluar pas pertempuran atau pertemuan sama sekutu,

dia bakal pakek glamour wajah Voldy yang mulus and kinclong itu#di hax voldy

Kalau Sing Up tinggal di Sing in aja entar ada Sing Up dibawahnya#seinget Yuki..

Oke Review lagi ya,,Ditunggu..

**.**

Upacara Darah dan Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab di Chapter Selanjutnya.. Jadi tunggu aja ya.. Terima kasih bagter buat yang udah Review Chapter 1

Gimana cerita kali ini jelek kah? Aneh ya?

Karena itu Review ya.. tinggal nulis di kotak bawah aja kok gak repot..satu dua patah kata juga gak apa..

Dan maaf jika ada typo(s)

Maklum ini langsung Update,, gak sempat Edit..hehehe…

Ja Ne~


	4. Chapter 4

**With White become Black**

**Sherry Dark Jewel Present **

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling. Dan Tom milik Yuki Gak bisa diganggu gugat..#dihajar rame-rame

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : TMR/HJP

Genre : Adventure/Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, MaleXMale, Slash, Dumbledore Bashing.

Summary : "Profesor Dumbledore bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menolong Lily dan keluarganya? L-lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menolongnya KENAPA..?"/ "…berdirilah bersamaku, kita bisa menghancurkan Voldemort bersama-sama…"/ "Apa ia akan baik-baik saja.. maksutku apa tak apa Sirius bersama Lestrange?"/ "…Harry bukan calon Dark Lord selanjutnya kan?"/ "Aku tak membenci Muggleborn"/ " K-Kau.. Hamil?"/ "Ini semua gara-gara TUAN BODOHMU ITU. Jika bukan karena DIA, MEREKA PASTI MASIH HIDUP SEKARANG, MEREKA TAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KU"/ "…apa kalian ingin menyuapku untuk bergabung dengan Dark karena kalian menyelamatkanku?"/ "Sekarang kau adik ku.. Lily"

PENTING : Yuki bener-bener acak-acak cerita aslinya maaf tante J.K. (Y^Y) di cerita ini **Sirius** lebih tua dari pada **Bellatrix **

**Ini data umur mereka di saat tahun 1981**

LILY POTTER 21 Tahun (lahir 1960)

SIRIUS BLACK 21 Tahun (lahir 1960)

REGULUS BLACK 20 Tahun (lahir 1961)

NARCISSA MALFOY 25 Tahun (lahir 1956)

ADROMEDA TOKS 22 Tahun (lahir 1959)

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE 20 Tahun (lahir 1961)

RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE 23 Tahun (lahir 1958)

RABASTAN LESTRANGE 23 Tahun (lahir 1958)

LUCIUS MALFOY 27 Tahun (lahir 1954)

Moga gak bikin binggung ya..(^w^). Hahaha salahkan imajinasi Yuki yang entah gimana jadi aneh kayak gini Happy Reading buat semua…Review ya.. bener-bener diharap Reviewnya.

Masak dari yang baca ni cerita gak ada 2% yang Review. Mungkin karena Cerita ini jelek ya..#pendung di atas pohon(?)

Abaikan HAPPY READING….

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Spinner End 01.00 am 1****st**** November 1981**

Severus hanya bingung dengan semua ini. Ia lah yang menyebabkan Lily kehilangan Suaminya. Meski harus Severus akui ia bahagia dengan hal itu. namun Lily pasti tidak, Lily terlalu mencintai Jemes. Sama seperti dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Lily. Bahkan ia ragu akan ada wanita yang bisa menyentuh hatinya yang sekarang telah membeku. Severus sudah capek dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Namun bayangan Lily masih tak bisa terhapus dibenaknya hingga sekarang. Berharap, ya Severus berharap akan ada wanita yang bisa menaklukkannya. Wanita yang bisa menghapus nama Lily yang telah terpahat apik di hatinya serta menghapus semua gambar Lily di benaknya.

Saat Severus menemui Tuannya. Ia menduga Lily akan terbelenguh di penjara bawah tanah manor milik tuannya itu. namun melihat Lily di hadapan Tuannya bersama putranya ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Ditambah dengan kenyataan yang diberikan oleh Tuannya. Severus merasa bagai terhempas dari langit ke bumi. Lily akan menjadi adik Voldemort. Itu-itu sungguh tak pernah terduga.

Tapi ia bersumpah akan selalu setia pada Lily. Ya.. hanya pada Lily. Ia akan mengikuti Voldemort karena Lily. Ia akan melakukan rencana Tuannya demi Lily. Semuanya hanya untuk Lily dan putranya.

**.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor,1****St**** November 1981**

Lily terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat sekeliling mengingat dimana ia sekarang. 'Ah benar, aku ada di Manor Dark Lord' batin Lily. Lalu ia melihat buah hatinya, Harry masih tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Lily tersenyum melihat wajah damai sang putra. Pandangan Lily menuju jam yang ada di meja nakas 'pukul 8' batin Lily.

Ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa kemarin malam. Ia mengingat semua ucapan Voldemort, tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan tentang ramalan palsu. Ramalan Palsu.. Albus Dumbledore.. Mengingat semua itu kemarahan membludak keluar dari dirinya.

Albus Dumbledore telah menipunya, membuat sang suami tewas di tangan Dark Lord. Jika Dumbledore tidak berbohong tentang ramalan ia yakin suaminya pasti masih hidup sekarang. Ia tak menyalahkan Voldemort untuk kematian suaminya. Yang patut disalahkan adalah Dumbledore jika ramalan itu tidak pernah di ada-ada oleh Dumbledore keluarga mereka pasti masih utuh hingga sekarang. Suaminya pasti masih hidup sekarang, dan putranya tak akan menerima takdir menjadi calon Drak Lord selanjutnya.

Tapi.. bukankah menurut ramalan yang diucapkan kemarin ada kalimat _'__Pangeran kegelapan dan sang Equal akan saling memerintah bersama atau saling menghancurkan.' _Bukankah itu artinya Harry hanya akan membantu memerintah dengan Dark Lord tidak menjadi calon Dark Lord selanjutnya. Lily mulai berpikir keras, memutar otaknya menyusun semua teka-teki yang ia terima, tentang ramalan, niat Voldemort sebenarnya, rencana apa yang akan Voldemort lakukan, niat Dumbledore sebenarnya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Pop

Peri rumah muncul didepannya, "Master meminta Minxy memberitahu Madam untuk bersiap-siap. Karena saat pukul 9 nanti sarapan akan siap.. Madam diminta hadir di ruang makan utama." kata sang peri rumah.

Lily terdiam sesaat, menghelang nafas panjang lalu kembali memandang Minxy. "Baiklah Minxy.. aku akan mandi sekarang. Tolong kau jaga Harry sebentar."

"Baik Madam.. Minxy juga akan menyiapkan Gaun Madam segera" Lily hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian Lily keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan jubah mandi dari sutra berwarna hijau tua. Melangkahkan kaki mendekati ranjangnya. Senyuman terkembang di paras cantiknya saat melihat buah hati kecilnya yang terlelap disana. Di samping sang buah hati tergeletak sebuah gaun yang disiapkan Minxy untuknya. Gaun panjang berwarna hijau zamrut dari bahan sutra dengan model simpel serta hiasan berlian yang menempel di kera rendahnya hingga dada dan juga sedikit berlian di lengan gaunnya. Indah.

**.**

**.**

**Lestrange Vacation Cottage ,8.30 am, 1****st**** November 1981 **

**SERANGAN KAU-TAHU-SIAPA**

**Oleh : Mary Seeker**

Kemarin malam telah terjadi serangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa di dua tempat yang berbeda. Yang pertama di rumah Keluarga Potter, yang diserang sendiri oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan yang kedua di rumah Keluarga Longbottom yang dilakukan oleh pelahap maut kepercayaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pada penyerangan di Rumah Keluarga Potter tercatat tiga orang korban tewas yaitu James Potter, Lily Potter dan Harry Potter. Tak ada korban selamat dan rumah itu dibakar setelah membunuh keluarga Potter. Diduga bahwa sang penjaga rumah Keluarga Potter Sirius Black lah yang telah member tahu Kau-Tahu-Siapa tempat persembunyian Keluarga Potter.

Sedangkan pada penyerangan di Keluarga Longbottom terdapat dua korban tewas yaitu Frank Longbottom dan Alice Longbotto. Sedangkan sang anak Neville Longbottom selamat dari penyerangan Bellatrix Lestrange… (baca : hal 16)

**.**

**.**

**LOLOSNYA DUA TAHANAN DEPARTEMEN AUROR**

**Oleh : Mary Seeker**

SIRIUS BLACK dan BELLATRIS LESTRANGE telah di bebaskan oleh para Death Eater yang menyerang Departemen Auror pada pukul 01.00 pm tadi.

Sirius Black yang ditangkap karena tuduhan membunuh 12 muggle dan seorang penyihir bernama Peter Pattigrew serta penghianat Keluarga Potter. Telah lolos bersama Bellatrix Lestrange yang telah menyerang Keluarga Longbottom kemarin.

Terdapat 2 korban tewas sedangkan 10 orang auror sisanya hanya menderita luka ringan… (baca : hal 23)

"hahaha.."

"Ada apa Rab?" Tanya Rodolphus pada sang adik yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet di ruang tamu.

"Pagi kak"

"Pagi" jawab Rodolphus "Tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini Rab?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat berita penyerangan kita kemarin" Rabastan menyerahkan Daily Phophet pada Rodolphus. "Lihatlah Kak.."

Rodolphus masih memasang tampang tenang namun Rabastan tahu sang kakak tengah bahagia karena ia melihat bibir sang kakak yang sedikit berkedut ingin tersenyum tapi ditahan. Rabastan hanya geleng-geleng kepala kenapa ia memiliki kakak minim ekspresi seperti ini.

"Kak..apa kakak iparku yang cantik itu sudah bangun?" Tanya Rabastan.

"Belum, biarkan saja dia istirahat. Bagaimana dengan Sirius ,Rab?"

"Hem.. Sirius juga masih tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia baru sadar" jelas Rabastan. Dan hanya ditanggapi angukan oleh Rodolphus.

"Dan lagi kita selamat karena kita segera bergegas pindah kemari. Jika kita masih di manor mungkin kita tertakap." Gumam Rabastan.

**.**

**.**

**Hogwards,09.00 am, 1****St**** November 1981**

'Bagaimana mungkin? Potter terbunuh. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya bocah Longbottom yang sekarang berada di rumah Adik Frank. Jika memang Harry Potter bukan bocah dalam ramalan berarti Neville Longbottom lah bocah dalam ramalan itu.' batin Dumbledore. Ia tengah binggung untuk menyusun ulang rencananya. 'Seharusnya anak dalam ramalan itu adalan Potter tapi ia Mati terbunuh kemarin bersama Lily dan James. Sayang sekali padahal mereka adalah tentara yang sangat mudah untuk dikendalikan. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus menyusun ulang rencana' lanjut Dumbledore dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Snape?"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ada yang mengetuk Pintu ruangan Dumbledore. Dumbledore tersenyum saat tahu kalau tamunya pagi ini adalah Snape. "Masuk"

Pintu terbuka sedikit kasar, Severus Snape memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi garang. Ia marah pada Dumbledore karena tak menepati janjinya. "Profesor Dumbledore bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menolong Lily dan keluarganya? L-lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menolongnya KENAPA..?" teriak Snape. Kemarahan benar-benar terlukis diparas yang biasanya datar itu.

"Severus..maafkan aku.." pinta Dumbledore dengan nada menyesal. "Aku tak bisa menolongnya.. maafkan aku.."

"Kau bahkan tak berusaha menolongnya" suara Snape rendah. Masih diselimuti kemarahan.

"A-aku..maafkan aku Snape. Bukan maksutku tak menolong, pikirku cukup dengan mantra Fidelius Rumah itu tak mungkin bisa diketahui oleh Voldemort namun sepertinya Sirius menghianati kepercayaan kami. Ia malah memberikan alamat itu pada Voldemort. Maafkan aku Severus."

"Kau..Kau membuat Lily dan keluarganya Tewas kau.." Severus mengepalkan tangannya. Terdiam mengatur amarahnya. Dumbledore harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Severus. Severus adalah aset berharga, ia bisa menjadi agen rahasia untuk memata-matai Voldemort. Ia bisa menghancurkan Voldemort dengan bantuan Severus. Memikirkan hal itu Dumbledore tersenyum dalam hati.

"Anakku.. kita bisa membalaskan dendam Lily.. berdirilah bersamaku, kita bisa menghancurkan Voldemort bersama-sama. Kau hanya harus memata-matai pergerakan Voldemort, dan kita bisa menghancurkan Voldemort. Membalaskan Dendammu." Ajak Dumbledore. "Pikirkanlah Severus" Severus menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk pada Dumbledore. 'Ini akan mudah' pikir Dumbledore.

"Baiklah Profesor.. aku akan melakukannya karena Lily. Untuk Lily dan Putranya" ujar Severus.

"Sangat bagus anakku…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Profesor?" Tanya Severus. Yang berhasil mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Untuk awal aku akan melindungimu dari Kementrian, untuk berjaga-jaga kau bisa menjadi asisten Horace. Mungkin tahun depan kau bisa mendapatkan posisi Profesor Ramuan. Dengan itu akau bisa melindungimu dari Kementrian, jika kau dituduh menjadi pelahap maut. Bagaimana.?"

"Ramuan? asisten Profesor Slughorn? Baiklah.." jawab Severus lirih.

"Bagus.. kau bisa kemari minggu depan. Aku akan mempersiapkan ruangan untukmu" jelas Dumbledore bahagia.

"baik.."

"Apa ada hal lain Severus?"

"Tidak Profesor, aku akan pergi sekarang. Terima Kasih"

"Tak Masalah Severus"

Severus berbalik menuju pintu dengan seringai di bibirnya 'rencana kedua.. complete. Tapi aku harus berakting semakin sulit. Ini akan menguras banyak tenaga' batin Severus.

Sedangkan Dumbledore tengah berbahagia, sangat. Karena mendapat seorang mata-mata. Tak sia-sia juga kematian Potters itu. dan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan Neville Longbottom. Ia akan mengambilnya dan melatih dia menjadi pahlawan. Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut sang Kepala Sekolah itu.

"Aku harus menghadiri acara pemakaman Potters siang nanti. menyusahkan"

**.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor,09.15 am, 1****St**** November 1981**

**Ruang Makan**

Lily sudah tiba di Ruang Makan. Ia melihat Voldemort tengah membaca Daily Phophet dan duduk di kursi yang ada di ujung meja makan.-Kursi yang lebih besar dari kursi-kursi lainnya. Lily tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya berdiri dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar gugup. Lebih gugup dari pada kemarin malam.

Voldemort yang merasa dipandangi pun menutup Daily Phophet lalu memandang tempat Lily berdiri. "Lily..Kemarilah dan duduk disini" perintah Voldemort -yang Lily tak sangka- dengan suara tenang dan bijaksana.

Lily mengira Voldemort akan selalu berbicara dengan nada menyeramkan atau angkuh. Namun mendengar nada Bijaksana –yang tidak dibuat-buat– keluar dari mulut sang Dark Lord. Lily semakin yakin banyak sekali rahasia yang yang masih tersembunyi dari sosok sang Dark Lord ini.

Lily mengangguk dan mendekati kursi di sebelah kanan Voldemort. Lily binggung harus bagai mana. Namun suara Pop menyelamatkannya. Minxy datang dan memunculkan makanan di meja makan. Banyak sekali macam makanan di atas meja. "Apa master dan Madam memerlukan sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya Minxy.

"Minxy.. jaga Harry di kamarnya. Jika ia bangun bawa dia kemari" perintah Voldemort. Lily hanya Syok melihat perhatian Voldemort pada Putranya. Tentu saja, bukankah Harry lah yang akan membantu Voldemort mendapatkan kekuasaannya.

"Baik Master" jawab sang peri rumah lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Lily masih diam saja. "Makanlah" perintah Voldemort pada Lily. Dan Lily hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mulai sarapan bersama Voldemort.

Sarapan berjalan dengan keheningan. Saat selesai, Perkakas makan di atas meja pun menghilang dengan sendirinya. Lily masih merasa canggung, ia melirik Voldemort.

"Bertanyalah?" ujar Voldemort memandang Lily. "Bukankah kau ingin bertanya Lily. Tanyakanlah?" Lanjut Voldemort.

Lily mengangguk lalu mulai membuka suara "Hemm.. siapa yang memberitahu anda tempat kami?"

"Jangan terlalu formal Lily,dan jangan tegang. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakakmu bukan" Ujar Voldemor lembut-meski masih bertampang datar. Lily bahkan tak menyangka Dark Lord yang ia yakini kejam ini bisa berkata lembut padanya. "Dan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi. Yang memberitahuku adalah Wormtail. Kau pasti bisa menduga bukan"

"Ta-tapi Peter" Lily mengigit bibirnya kuat. "Apa ia pelahap mautmu? Ataukah kau memaksanya memberi alamat kami?"

"Ya.. dia seorang pelahap maut, dan ia memberi alamat rumahmu dengan suka rela. Namun aku yakin ia menjadi pelahap maut karena suruhan Dumbledore" Lily semakin tak menyangka Peter melakukan itu semua.

"Dumbledore?"

"Hn.. aku sedikit melakukan legilimency padanya" jawab Voldemort santai. "dan kau tahu Lily sepertinya yang menjadi korban adalah Black. Ia tertangkap karena dituduh membunuh Peter dan muggle kemari"

"What..? Sirius? Tapi dia tak bersalah sama sekali.."

"Ya.. tapi tenang saja sepertinya Rodolphus dan Rabastan menyelamatkannya saat menyerang Departemen Auror kemarin" Voldemort menyerahkan Daily Phophet pada Lily "Lihatlah sendiri"

Lily membaca berita di Daily phophet dengan cepat lalu memandang Voldemort "Apa ia akan baik-baik saja.. maksutku apa tak apa Sirius bersama Lestrange?"

"Ya.. aku yakin Black baik-baik saja. Apalagi Bella sangat sayang padanya, kau tahu. Meski Bella terlihat gila, namun ia sangat melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayang terutama Rodolphus dan Black."

'Bellatrix?' Lily tak menyangka bahwa Bellatrix yang terkenal gila memiliki sifat seperti itu. 'tentu saja.. mereka semua Slytherin.. mereka akan memasang topeng untuk menyembunyikan sifat aslinya' pikir Lily.

"Lalu.. tentang ramalan kemarin.. Harry bukan calon Dark Lord selanjutnya kan?" tanya Lily dengan suara lirih.

Voldemort menyeringai "Ternyata kau sadar Lily. Ya.. dia bukan Calon Dark Lord selanjutnya, tapi Harry ditakdirkan untuk membantuku. Dan perlu kau tahu Lily aku tak bercanda tentang ramalan asli itu. dan sebenarnya terdapat satu bait lagi di dalam ramalan yang asli"

"Satu bait lagi? Apa bunyinya?"

"_Dan entah harus mati ditanagan yang lain untuk tidak bisa mati sementara yang lain bertahan_"

"Artinya.. kau dan Harry akan mati jika saling membunuh. Dan akan tetap hidup jika salah satu hidup?"

"Ya."

"Dapat di artikan bahwa Harry dan kau terikat akan mati jika salah satu mati atau keduanya hidup dan saling membantu" kata Lily. "Lalu apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Dan bagaimana kau menyikapi Muggleborn?"

"Aku tak membenci Muggleborn" Voldemort menahan Lily yang akan menyela ucapannya "Dengarlah dulu Lily. Aku tak membenci Muggleborn, karena mereka membawa darah sihir bersama mereka. Mereka tetaplah peyihir. Aku hanya ingin menutup dunia kita dari para Muggle. Karena aku tak suka Muggle. Muggle adalah orang-orang yang takut pada hal yang tidak mereka ketahui. Saat mereka mengetahui tentang kita maka mereka akan mencoba mencuri sihir kita atau bahkan menghancurkan kita.

"Ditambah perkembangan zaman Muggle lebih maju pesat dari pada Dunia Kita. Itu akan berbahaya, dengan persenjataan mereka. Mereka dapat membunuh kita secara masal, seperti serangan bom yang terjadi saat perang Muggle terjadi kau tahu kan maksutku?" Lily mengangguk, ia mengetahui sejarah perang dunia kedua Muggle banya korban disana. Salah satunya pemboman yang terjadi di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki Jepang. Muggle bisa membuat senjata yang berbahaya.

"Aku ingin menyembunyikan Dunia Sihir dari mereka. Namun Dumbledore beranggapan Muggle dan penyihir dapat bersatu dan hidup damai. Namun nyatanya tidak, aku melihat sebuah desa muggle membantai beberapa penyihir yang tinggal disana. Penyihir-penyihir muggleborn yang tinggal di desa itu di bakar hidup-hidup. Tak banyak yang selamat, aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan seorang anak berusia 4 tahun." Lily ngeri mendengar cerita Voldemort. Lily mulai memahami apa yang dimaksut Voldemort.

"itukah sebabnya kau membantai sebuah desa muggle beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Voldemort hanya diam. Karena Lily sudah tahu jawabanya " Lalu bagaimana anak kecil itu?"

"Ia aku titipkan pada seorang pelahap mautku. Pelahap maut yang tak pernah menunjukkan wajah dalam pertemuan dan serangan. Tenang saja ia aman disana. Ditambah tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang anak itu."

"Lalu bagaimana cara mu untuk melindungi Dunia sihir? Apa kau hanya akan membantai Muggle seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Membantai muggle akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sia-sia Lily. Tahap pertama Aku akan memulai mengambil para penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan salah satu manorku untuk menampung mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga mereka? Akan terlalu jahat memisahkan mereka dengan keluarga mereka" protes Lily.

"dan mengambil resiko orang tua mereka memberitahu saudara mereka ataupun tetangga mereka bahwa anak mereka adalah penyihir? Asal kau tahu Lily banyak Muggleborn yang tersiksa hidup di tengah Muggle. Banyak dari mereka yang disiksa dan dikucilkan karena perbedaan mereka. Dan Dumbledore selalu mencoba hal-hal yang sia-sia saja. Dengan membuat muggle dan penyihir berdamai. Itu Omong kosong."

"Tapi orang tuaku tidak" sangkal Lily. Meski mereka orang tua angkatnya, namun mereka masih menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Kecuali Petunia.

"Aku akui memang terdapat beberapa yang menerima mereka namun banyak yang tidak Lily. Dan aku akan mengambil mereka dari muggle-muggle bodoh diluar sana"

Lily tak pernah mengetahui kalau Voldemort memiliki sebuah visi seperti ini dan harus ia akui ia akan mendukung hal itu atau mau tak mau akan mendukung hal itu. namun ia ingin berpendapat juga "A-aku setuju dengan visimu namun hanya tentang mengambil anak-anak yang disiksa saja. Akan terlalu kejam mengambil anak dari orang tua yang menyayanginya dan menerima keadaan mereka sebagai seorang penyihir." kata Lily lirih.

"Baiklah..Lily aku akan menurutimu.. namun kau harus membantu menjaga mereka."

Lily terkejur "Aku?"

"Ya.. aku ingin kau membantu menjaga mereka.. karena masih banyak pelahap mautku yang tak begitu suka dengan para muggleborn"

"lalu bagaimana dengan James?" Tanya Lily lirih sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Lily..Maafkan aku. Aku tak berniat membunuh Suamimu, namun ia menyerangku. Itu membuatku mau tak mau membunuhnya." Jelas Voldemort. Ia menurunkan harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf. Lily saja tak menyangka Voldemort mau meminta maaf padanya, apa karena ia akan menjadi adiknya?. "Dan bukankah Severus mencintaimu Lily? Kenapa kau tak mau menyambut hatinya?"

"A-Aku tak bisa aku terlalu mencintai James, bagiku Severus hanya sahabatku" jelas Lily seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah Lily, jangan membenci Severus. Ia terlalu menyayangimu" Lily mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba Minxy muncul dengan Harry lalu menyerahkan Harry yang tengah menangis pada Lily "Madam, Putra Madam terbagun"

"Terima Kasih Minxy" Sedangkan Minxy hanya memasang raut wajah aneh mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu. lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Voldemort.

"Apakah Master memerlukan sesuatu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tidak.. kau bisa kembali Minxy"

"Baik Tuan" lalu Minxy pun menghilang dari pandangan Voldemort dan Lily.

Harry sudah tenang di pelukan ibunya. Mata Hijau Harry mengerjap lucu saat melihat Voldemor lalu Voldemort memasang senyum tipis saat melihat hal itu. Dan Lily sadar Voldemort pun masih seorang manusia. Ia masih bisa tersenyum meski tipis.

"Lily bersiaplah, Kita akan ke Gringotts untuk mengatur Kubah Potter agar tak jatuh ketangan Dumbledore. Kemungkinan Dumbledore akan berusaha mendapatkan Kubah Potter untuk mendanai Light" Vodemort berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga. "Sebelum itu kita akan ke Godric Hollow melihat pemakaman suamimu"

"Baik.." Lily sedikit tersenyum, membawa harry menuju Kamar mereka untuk menganti baju Harry. Mungkin sedikit memandikan Harry akan bagus.

**.**

**.**

**Lestrange Vacation Cottage 11.00 am, 1****st**** November 1981**

"Ughh.." erangan lirih terdengar dari atas tempat tidur King Size dengan bed linen Coklat tua dan empat tiang ranjang berwarna hitam. Di atas tempat tidur itu terdapat sesosok wanita yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata Hitam wanita itu terbuka sepenuhnya menatap terdiam atap ranjang. 'kamar kami..Rodo. tapi tidak di Manor' pikir wanita itu

**KRIETT**

Pintu dikamar itu terbuka menampilkan raut seorang Rodolphus Lestrange. "Bella..kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Rodolphus pada istrinya yang sekarang telah mendudukkan diri diranjang. Bella hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil. Senyum itu, Rodolphus selalu mendambakan senyum itu. Senyuman yang selalu diperlihatkan Bellatrix saat ia masih kecil namun senyum itu hilang saat Sirius keluar dari rumah. Rodolphus baru menyadari, ternyata sudah dari kecil ia menggagumi sang istri, ia selalu sembunyi-sembunyi memandangi Bella setiap pertemuan pesta yang di adakan keluarga Black.

Namun sejak Sirius pergi dari rumah ia menghapus senyuman manisnya, ia selalu memasang tampang datar dan sejak pernikahan mereka ia mulai memasang tampang Gila. Tapi sekarang Senyuman itu kembali untuknya bukan untuk Sirius lagi. Tanpa sadar Rodolphus membalas senyuman itu. ia melangkah mendekati sang istri, lalu membelai serai hitam berantakan Bella.

"Rodo.." gumam Bella lirih sambil menutup mata menikmati belaian Rosolphus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Bella.." Tanya Rodolphus. Menghentikan belaiannya. Bella merenggek pelan saat merasakan tangan Rodolphus menjauh darinya. Ia pun membuka matanya tuk menatap sang suami.

"Aku baik.." jawab Bella pelan. Bella mengigit bibir bawahnya ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun tak berani ia utarakan. Bukankah ia sudah bertekat akan mengatakannya? Kemana perginya keberaniannya sekarang?.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir Bella" Rodolphus memberanikan diri berkata apa yang ia pendam sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang tengah sedikit memerah. Bella terteguh mendengar ucapan itu ia pun memandang Rodolphus bahagia. Apa ia memiliki peluang untuk bisa bersama Suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Rodo.. aku tak akan pernah membuatmu khawatir lagi" tekat Bella. Rodo tersenyum mendengar itu dan membelai kepala Bella sekali lagi.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" Bella tersenyum lagi. "Aku senang bisa melihat senyuman manismu lagi Bella" jujur Rodolphus. Bella semakin memerah padam.

"Ro-rodolphus.. a-aku.." sebelum Bella mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan pada sang suami. Rodolphus terlebih dahulu menutup bibir Bella dengan bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir sang istri.

Manis itulah yang Rodolphus rasa saat ia melumat bibir Bella, ia pun dengan berani menjelajahi mulut sang istri. 5 menit mereka saling melumat bibir pasangannya, mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas. Bella memerah sangat ia hanya bisa menunduk tak berani memandang Rodolphus.

Rodolphus menggangkat paras sang istri yang tengah tertunduk. Rodolphus bisa meihat wajah sang istri yang memerah malu, ia tersenyum geli tak pernah ia melihat raut wajah istrinya yang menurutnya sangat imut itu-jika Bella sudah menata rambutnya dengan benar.

Rodolphus mengarahkan jarinya menuju poni Bella yang menjuntai menutupi mata kirinya lalu menyematkan helaian rambut itu ke belakang telinga. "Aku mencintaimu Bella, jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan lagi. Tak apa-apa kau melakukan perintah Dark Lord, tapi tetaplah berhati-hati Bella".

Bella terteguh ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari sang suami. "A-aku berjanji aku akan lebih hati-hati lagi, Aku juga mencintaimu Rodo" ucap Bella. Dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu, kau tahukan hanya kau dan Rabastan saja yang ku punya" jelas Rodolphus.

Bella tersenyum manis melihat sang suami. " Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Rodo. Dan tak hanya aku dan Rabastan saja yang kau punya tapi juga Bayi kecil ini" kata Bella menunjuk perutnya. Lalu memalingkan mukannya yang semakin memerah.

"Be-Bella.. maksutmu.." Bella mengangguk " K-Kau.. Hamil?" Bella tersenyum.

"Ya"

Rodolphus pun memeluk sang istri dengan erat. Ia tak menyengka ia akan mendapatkan seorang bayi. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah "Terima Kasih" gumam Rodolphus di telinga kiri Bella. "Bella..coba tata penampilanmu aku ingin melihat dirimu yang cantik, seperti saat kau masih kecil." ujar Rodolphus.

"Rodo.. kau tak suka aku yang seperti ini?" Tanya Bella sambil memasang tampang gila.

"Tidak" jujur Rodolphus. Bella cemberut mendengar jawaban itu. "karena di benak ku selalu terlukis wajah manis Bella kecil yang tengah bermain dengan senangnya" lanjut Rodolphus. Bella hanya blushing parah sekarang. Dan Rodolphus hanya terkikik melihat wajah istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**Godric Hollow, 11.50 am, 1****st**** November 1981**

Lily,Harry dan Voldemort berada di balih pohon dekat pemakaman di Godric Hollow mereka melihat pemakaman James dari jauh. Mereka tak bisa mendekat, terlalau berbahaya. Voldemort mengunakan glamor untuk menutupi identitasnya dengan mengubah surai hitamnya menjadi coklat muda, iris matanya yang berwarna merah kini telah berubah menjadi coklat tua, berdiri menemani Lily dengan Jubah Hitam. Benar-benar membuat imet seorang Pureblood dengan memasang ekspresi tenang dan angkuh.

Sedangkan Lily masih mengunakan gaun Hijau Zamrudnya tadi. Namun sekarang Surai Merahnya telah berubah menjadi Hitam dan iris matanya pun sekarang berwarna Biru pucat. Dengan mengedong Herry-yang tengah tidurlelap. Berdiri beriringan melihat setiap prosesi pemakaman.

Disana banyak sekali sahabat-sahabat Lily dan James yang datang berkabung. Sebagian dari mereka meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Lainnya hanya memasang wajah prihatin. Bahkan banyak orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya ikut melihat prosesi pemakaman. Mungkin warga Dunia Sihir yang prihatin dan kasihan pada mereka.

Saat mata nya tertuju pada sosok Dumbledore yang berdiri di barisan depan dengan memasang raut kasihan. Kemarahan benar-benar menyelimutinya. Mungkin jika tidak ditahan oleh Voldemort ia sudah membunuh Dumbledore dengan kutukan pembunuh. "apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja?" Tanya Voldemort.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini" Lily mulai menekan kemarahannya. Ia belajar memasang tampang tenang dan ramah. Tapi mata tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tersakiti dan kesedihannya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya menetes tampa ia sadari.

"Lily.." Voldemort mengenggam tangan Lily. Ia melihat sisi yang tak perna ia lihat dari Lily. Sejak dulu Lily selalu terlihat sebagai wanita yang kuat dan tak takut berhadapan dengannya. Tapi Lily tetap seorang wanita, ia mudah tersakiti. Awalnya ia memang hanya ingin menmafaatkan Lily saja. Tapi sekarang ia tak bisa seja melihat air mata Lily. Ia ingin membuat Lily tersenyum, Lily lebih cantik jika tersenyum dari pada menangis.

Satu jam mereka disana. Voldemort hanya mememani dan mencoba menemangkan Lily dengan mengenggam tangannya memberikan pesan kalau ia tak sendiri. Lily menghapus tangisnya lalu memadang Voldemort. "Ayo kita pergi ke Gringotts" ajak Lily. Dan mereka pun berApparate menuju Gringotts.

**.**

**.**

**Gringotts, 01.00 pm, 1****st**** November 1981**

Voldemort menemani Lily dan Harry menuju Gringotts. mereka berjalan beriringan dengan memasuki gedung Gringotts. Masih dengan gelamor saat mereka mengunjungi pemakaman James. "Permisi saya ingn bertemu dengan Tuan Ragnook yang mengurus berangkas Keluarga Potter" ujar Lily pelan pada sesosok goblin yang ada di depannya.

Goblin itu memandang Lily lama lalu mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Lily. "Mari ikut saya Madam". Mereka melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat tua. "Madam ini ruangan Tuan Ragnook. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh beliau" setelah mengucapkan itu dan membuka pintu untuk Lily Voldemort dan Harry. Goblin yang mengantar mereka mengundurkan diri.

Lily melangkah masuk diikuti Voldemort. "Madam Potter.." sapa Ragnook saat melihat Lily "Dan Dark Lord" Voldemort hanya mengagguk menangapi.

"Tuan Ragnook" balas Lily dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Silahkan Duduk" kata Ragnook sambil menunjuk dua kursi yang ada di depan mejanya. Dan Lily serta Voldemort pun mendudukkan diri. "Ada perlu apa Madam Potter kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat surat wasiat James" ujar Lily to the point.

"Baiklah menurut Surat Wasiat Lord Potter atau suami anda. Semua Harta Keluarga Potter akan diberikan pada putra anda Harry Potter. Ini Surat-suratnya" Ragnook memberikan surat wasiat Jemes pada Lily. Dan Lily pun membaca surat-surat itu.

"Baiklah.. tolong juga rahasiakan keberadaan kami. Terutama pada Dumbledore jika ia bertanya tentang Brangkas Milik keluarga Potter. Dan aku ingin menanyakan apa ada berangkas keluarga kandungku. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku hanya adopsi keluarga Evans" pinta Lily.

"itu bisa kita lihat dengan ritual darah kecil. Dan kata bisa mengetahui keluarga kandung anda apabila ada berangkas keluarga kandung anda di Gringotts ini." jelas Ragnook.

"Baiklah bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang? Aku tak yakin akan bisa mengunjungi Gringotts dalam waktu dekat"

Ragnook pun menyiapkan semua ritual darah dan tes-tes kecil untuk Lily. Lily hanya disuruh memberikan Darahnya sedikit yang dia masukkan ke dalam botol kecil. Menunggu 30 menit lalu Ragnook menemui Lily kembali dengan sebuah perkamen ditangannya.

"Baiklah madam menurut hasil ritual yang kami lakukan. Anda terbukti seorang Roserough terahir. Jadi kami bisa memberikan kunci berangkas Keluarga Roserough pada anda jika anda menanda tangani perkamen ini. jumlah harta anda akan muncul dan anda bisa mulai menakses harta keluarga anda" jlas Ragnook dan Lily pun melukai jari tengahnya lalu meneteskan darahnya ke perkamen yang disodorkan Ragnook padanya.

Perkamen itu pun bersinar lembut lalu dari perkamen itu keluarlah data berangkas-berangkas milik keluarga Roserough.

**~ Liliana Elena Roserough ~**

**~ 30 Januari 1960 ~**

**~ Umur : Dua Puluh Satu Tahun ~**

**.**

**~ Vault Informasi ~**

**.**

**Roserough Family Vault 124**

**.**

**Galleon: 986.755.874**

**Sickle: 432.980**

**Knuts: 1.322.845**

**.**

**Objek : Artefak Keluarga Roserough**

**Tanah : Roserough Family manor, Roserough Summer House, Roserough Winter House, Roserough Vacation Cottage, Roserough Beach Villa, Roserough Italia Cottage, Roserough Beach Cottage, Pulau Pribadi Keluarga Roserough di Skotlandia Timur, Satu Villa di Greenwich.**

**.**

**Elf Rumah : 103.560**

**Anggota keluarga : Harry James Potter – Roserough (putra)**

**Saham dan Kursi : –**

**Kepala Keluarga Roserough Vault 167**

**.**

**Galleon : 675.663.523**

**Sickle : 234. 675**

**Knuts : 355.986**

**Alexander Bryan Roserough Vault 233**

**Status : Ayah (mati)**

**.**

**Galleon : 433.873.632**

**Sickle : 436.876**

**Knuts : 96.862**

**Elena Deisy Roserough Vault 246**

**Status : Ibu**

**.**

**Galleon : 231.876.126**

**Sickle : 125.792**

**Knuts : 175.233**

**Lily Potter Vault 326**

**.**

**Galleon : 162.562.422**

**Sickle : 231.438**

**Knuts : 63.854**

"Semua ini?" Tanya Lily tercengang. Ia tak menyangka harta sebanyak ini adalah miliknya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar melihat warisan yang ia dapat dari keluarga kandungnya.

"Ya.. ini semua dari total berangkas keluarga Roserough. Sedangkan semua berangkas Keluarga Potter sekarang telah menjadi atas nama anak anda." Lily hanya mengangguk. "Ada lagi yang anda perlukan madam?"

"Tidak.. hanya ingat tolong jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang kami masih hidup terutama orang-orang Light"

"Baik"

Setelah itu pun Lily dan Voldemort berdiri dan melangkah keluar Gringotts. Tak banyak kata yang mereka ucapkan. Hanya kesunyian yang menghiasi perjalanan kembali ke manor Voldemort. Voldemort hanya diam membisu sedangkan Lily masih memikirkan Berangkasnya.

Saat mereka tiba di manor. Lily benar-benar ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Voldemort. "My Lord…" nada gugup terdengar binggung harus memanggil Voldemort apa.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kakak jika kau mau. Nanti malam kau akan menjadi adikku kan." Ujar Voldemort.

"Ba-baiklah, Ka-kakak… ke-kenapa a-aku harus me-lakukan Ritual Darah n-nanti malam? B-bukankah a-aku sudah terbukti se-sebagai keturunana terakhir keluarga Roserough?" Tanya Lily sedikit gagap.

"Ya menurut Gringotts kau keturunan terakhir Keluarga Roserough. Namun aku hanya ingin menarik darah Roserough milikmu. Untuk menyadarkan sihir keluarga Roserough yang tertidur. Hal itu dapat membantumu lebih mudah mempelajari Parselmagic. Dan juga mengikat kita menjadi saudara."

Lily mengangguk mengerti. Lalu berpamitan menuju kamar bersama Harry-yang masih tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**Lestrange Vacation Cottage, 08.30 pm, 1****st**** November 1981**

Bellatrix sekarang tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di kiri ranjang Queen Size dengan bed linen Biru tua. Diatas ranjang itu terdapar sang kakak sepupunya. Sirius Black. Saat ini penampilan Bella benar-benar sudah berubah ia menata rambutnya meski masih mengunakan gaun gotik gelap.

Sudah satu jam ia disini demi menjaga sang kakak sepupu. Setelah makam malam tadi ia langsung pergi kemari, untuk menemani Sirius yang semenjak kemarin malam belum sadarkan diri.

"Sirius" gumam Bella sambil membelai rambut hitam sang pria. Kakak sepupunya ini tak banyak berubah, masih seperti dulu. Raut wajah jahil dan sedikit menakutkan. Ia jadi ingat kebersamaannya dengan Sirius saat ia kecil. Bermain bersama bahkan membuat kejahilan bersama. Saat itu target paling menyenangkan adalah kakak-kakaknya. Narcissa dan Andromeda, sayang sekali Regulus lebih senang mengunci diri di perpustakaan dari pada bermain bersama mereka berdua.

"Ugh.." Bella tersenyum saat mendengan erangan dari pria yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Bella mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang dekat Sirius. Masih membelai surai hitam milik sang kaka sepupu.

Mata hitam sendiri itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Sirius memandang Bellatrix yang tersenyum padanya. 'Bella? Dimana aku? Bukankah aku tertangkap para Auror?' Sirius menyergitkan dahi. "Bella?"

"Siri.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanay Bella ramah. Nada suara ini, nada suara yang selalu Bella gunakan saat berbicara padanya sebelum ia pergi dari rumah.

Sirius mencoba mendudukkan diri, sedikit susah. Mungkin karena ia sudah tak sadarkan diri terlalu lama dari biasa ia tertidur. "Bagaimana aku ada disini?" Tanya Sirius saat ia sudah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Rodo menyelamatkanmu dari Departemen Auror" jawab Bella. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja"

"Rodo?" Bella hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "L-lalu bagaimana James,Lily dan Harry? JAMES..WORMTAIL AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA DIA" Sirius tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

"Tenang Siri..tenanglah.." pinta Bella mencoba mencegah Sirius turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak Bella.. tidak.. WORMTAIL.. Dia penghianat ia membuat James,Lily dan Harry mati. Ia" tampa sadar Mata Kiri Sirius telah menjatuhkan manik-manik air mata. "Mereka sudah tiada, aku-aku.."

"Tenangkan dirimu Siri. Kumohon tenanglah.." Pinta Bella lagi sekarang ia memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh sepupunya itu. namun Sirius dengan cepat menghempaskan tubuh Bella, memasang tatapan marah yang ia tujukan pada Bellatrix.

"Ini semua gara-gara TUAN BODOHMU ITU. Jika bukan karena DIA, MEREKA PASTI MASIH HIDUP SEKARANG, MEREKA TAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KU" Sebelum Sirius melanjutkan kemarahannya ia sudah ditodong tongkat sihir oleh Rodolphus.

"Jangan coba-coba menyakiti istriku Black" geram Rodolphus berbahaya. Sirius terdiam dan menatap benci pada Rodolphus.

"Hei-hei.. ada apa ini.. kenapa suasananya memanas seperti ini? ah Bella.." Ujar Rabastan yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar itu. ia membantu Bella berdiri dari lantai, Rodolphus, Rabastan dan Sirius bisa meluhat air mata di mata Bellatrix.

Mereka semua tahu, Bellatrix tak pernah menangis. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sejah Sirius pergi dari rumah. Tapi sekarang ia..menangis dihadapan mereka. Sirius terteguh melihatnya, wanita yang selalu bertingkah gila itu menangis karena dia. Bella masih adik kecilnya, ia bisa melihat Bellanya saat memandang mata yang biasanya diselimuti sinar gila.

Rodolphus menurunkan tongkatnya dan langsung menuju Bellatrix lalu memeluknya tubuh sang istri erat "Apa kau tak apa? Tak ada yanga sakitkan?" Tanyanya pada Bella lalu mengelus perut Bella lembut.

"Aku tak apa-apa" gumam Bella menyelipkan wajahnya ke dada sang suami.

"Oh Sirius lihatlah kau buat Bella menangis" kata Rabastan enteng. Ia sekarang sudah ada di tempat Rodolphus tadi dan mengantikan Rodolphus menodong Sirius dengan tongkat sihir.

"Bella" gumam Sirius.

Bella mengangkat wajahnya melihat sang kakak sepupu. Ia tak berani berkata-kata.

"lebih baik kita bicara dengan baik-baik. jika kalian bertengkar" Rabastan menunjuk Rodolphus dan Sirius "Bella akan menangis lagi" Akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk. Menyanggupi ajakan Rabastan. Sedangkan Bella masih terdiam dipelukan suaminya.

"Kenapa kalian menyelamatkanku" Tanya Sirius langsung tapi ia tak berani memandang Bella.

"tentu saja karena permintaan Bella" saat Rabastan menjawab pertanyaannya ia langsung menatap Bella yang sekarang menenggelamkan parasnya di dada Rodolphus lagi.

"tapi kenapa..? apa kalian ingin menyuapku untuk bergabung dengan Dark karena kalian menyelamatkanku?" Sirius menggunakan nada sinis saat ia bertanya hal itu.

"Tidak.. pihak Dark tidak ingin orang yang bergabung karena paksaan. Kami bergabung kalau kami ingin. Kami bukan pemaksa" jelas Rabastan tenang. "Dan lagi Lily dan anaknya selamat. Tapi sayang James tidak bisa tertolong. Jika ia tak menyerang Dark Lord pasti ia hanya di lumpuhkan saja." Lanjut Rabastan.

"APA..? Lily dan Harry?"

"Rabastan kita tak boleh menceritakan hal itu pada orang selain dari pihak Dark" Rodolphus menegur Rabastan. bagaimana ia berani melanggar perintah sang tuan.

"Tenang saja kakak.. cepat atau lambat Lily pasti meminta untuk bertemu dengan Sirius. Dan lagi malam ini akan di adakan upacara darah. Pasti besok Lily sudah meminta bertemu Sirius" ujar Rabastan terlalu santai.

"A-apa maksutmu Lily? Upacara Darah?" Tanya Sirius tak mengerti.

"Tenang saja Sirius kau akan tau besok lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Atau kau lapar? Akau bisa memintakan makan malam pada peri rumah untukmu" jawab Rabastan.

"ayo keluar Bella" ajak Rodolphus, dan kedua pasangan suami istri ini pun melangkah keluar dari kamar yang dihuni Sirius.

"istirahatlah .. aku akan menyuruh Griff mengantar makanan untukmu" Rabastan pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sirius. "Sabarlah Sirius. Besok kau pasti akan mengerti jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu." Lanjut Rabastan lalu menutup pintu kamar.

**.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor,11.45 pm, 1****St**** November 1981**

Disebuah ruangan yang luas terlihat Lily dan Harry yang duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di ujung ruangan. Ditengah ruangan terdapat Voldemort yang tengah mengambar sebuah pentagram dengan huruf huruf rune kuno yang mengelilingi pentagram itu. setelah huruf-huruf rune kuno itu ada hurut yang kemungkinan adalah huruf Parsel. Karna tampa sadar Lily bisa membacanya. Voldemort mengambar pentagram itu dengan sebuah ramuan yang Lily tak tahu namanya. Yang Lily tahu Ramuan itu terdapat campuran darahnya dan Harry.

Saat selesai Voldemort memanggil mereka berdua, Lily mengunakan jubah hitam gelap dengan mengendong Harry di pelukannya. Harry tengah terselimut kain hitam di pelukannya.

"Lily berdirilah di pusat lingkaran." Lily menurut. Ia berdiri di pusat pentagram bersama Harry. Voldemort ada di luar lingkarang. "Bersiaplah" Voldemort membaca sebuah mantra yang mirip dengan nyanyian ditelinga Lily. Mantra itu panjang mungkin di telinga orang lain itu hanya desisan.

Gambar dan tulisan yang ada dilantai mulai bersinar emas. Lalu dari tulisan itu mulai keluar kabut Hitam kehijauan yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh Lily dan Harry. Kabut Hitam kehijauan itu mulai mengumpal menyelimuti tubuh Lily dan Harry seperti bentuk bola.

Lily merasa inti sihirnya ditarik ke permukaan. Teriakan lolos dari bibirnya, ia mempererat dekapannya pada Harry. Namun Harry sama sekali tak berteriak. Harry hanya tenang menerima kabut hitam kehijauan yang merayap memasuki kulit mereka.

20 menit pun berlalu. Kabut hitam kehijauan itu telah sempurna masuk kedalam tubuh Lily dan Harry. Lily merasa lelah, kakinya sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya tapi ada Harry di pelukannya. Lily mulai terjatuh namun sepasang tangan mencegahnya jatuh. "kau tak apa?" tanya Voldemort.

"Ya.. tapi aku sudah tak kuat berdiri." Jawab Lily.

"tak apa..kita bisa melanjutkan ritual terakhir dengan duduk. Duduklah" Lily didudukkan di lantai, masih ada gambar pentagram di bawahnya. Mereka akan memulai ritual kedua tapi sekarang Voldemort ikut mendudukkan dirinya di depan Lily. "Ritual kedua adalah untuk mengikat darah kita. Aku akan tahu jika kau ada dalam bahaya. Harry tidak akan mengikuti Ritual kedua ini. Ritual ini akan mengikat kita sebagai kau bersedia Lily. Untuk menjadi Adikku melalui ritual darah?" Jelas Voldemort. Lily hanya mengangguk.

Voldemort mengiris jari telunjuknya. Lalu mengeluarkan dua tetes darah di atas pentagram. Pisau perak kecil itu voldemort arahkan kepada Lily. Meminta Lily melakukan hal yang sama seperti dia. Lily melakukan seperti apa yang Voldemort lakukan ia meneteskan dua tetes darahnya ke atas tetesan darah Voldemort. Lalu Lily dan Voldemort menutup kedua mata mereka.

Kembali, Voldemort mengucapkan mantra yang Lily tak mengerti. Mantra itu panjang dan mirip seperti nyanyian. Lalu darah mereka mulai bersinar bersama pentagram namun tetesan darah itu lebih bersinar terang dari pada sinar dari pentagram. Lalu sihir mereka mulai keluar dan bercampur saling mengenal. Saat selesai Voldemort dan Lily membuka mata mereka.

Dapat Lily lihat senyum di bibir Voldemort. Senyum manusiawi, bukan seringai mengerikan yang biasanya ia tunjukkan entah di pertemuan saat mereka menjadi musuh tau kemarin malam saat pertama ia yang Voldemort berikan pada Harry pagi tadi. Tapi sekarang itu untuknya. "Sekarang kau adik ku.. Lily" entah mengapa Lily membalas senyuman Voldemort. "Lily apa kau akan tetap mengunakan nama Keluarga Potter? Sekarang kau harus mengunakan nama Keluarga Roseroughmu. Nama aslimu"

"Ya..sekarang namaku **Liliana Elena Roserough **adik **Dark Lord Voldemort**" ucap Lily lalu memandang Harry yang ada di gendongannya. Memandang mata hijau sang putra. "dan sekarang namamu **Harrison Bryan Roserough**" Harry hanya tertawa lucu mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia seperti mengerti apa yang di ucapkan sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Author Note:**

Hai Minna-san…

Gimana kali ini? jelek ya?

Entah kenapa Yuki malah gak dapet Srek nulis pas percakapan Tom sama Lily..T^T

Tapi pas nulis Bella ma Rodo

Ah tangan serasa jalan sendiri #timpuk bata

Ya entah napa bisa gitu..

Mungkin gara-gara liat gambar Bella.. pas Browsing carik gambar Rodo…*Author Gila

Hahaha.. baru nyadar Rodolphus kan di Film Harry Potter Cuma nampil Nama doang..#ketawa gila..

Lalu cerita ini kepanjangan gak?

Bosenin ya?

Dan Typo(s) pasti masih ada..#angguk-angguk..

Maklum Yuki kan manusia jadi maklum kalau masih ada yang salah..

Hehehe..

dan disini Buka Rita seeker... tentu aja ini latar tahun 1981 jadi Rita masih di Hogwart buat sekolah#ngarang

**Oke.. Bales Review yuk :**

** : **Seneng deh kalau Key-chan suka..hahaha..

Dan ni udah update..Maaf ya kalau jelek..

And Yuki juga entah napa suka banget pas nulis RodoBella hahaha… Makasi Reviewnya

Review lagi ya..^^ di tunggu..

.

**skygirl25 : **saying sekali TomHarry nya bakal lama muncul.. hahaha…

kalau Severus kayaknya ngak bias deh.. aku masih butuh Lily sendirian dulu.. tapi tetep mungkin bakal ada SevLily momen namun bakal Chapter kedepan, entah Ch berapa..

syukurlah kalau suka.. entah napa aku juga suka ma Bella.. jadinya gak begitu bias sakitin Bella..

Ni dah Update,, Makasi Reviewnya Review lagi ya.. di tunggu…

.

**Lindy : **Ya seneng kalau Lindy suka ma pair satu tuh.. Rodo memang gentlemen harus dong..

Dan makasi doanya..

Yuki binggung mau bales pa lagi.. Makasi Reviewnya review lagi ya.. ditunggu..

.

**hatakehanahungry : **hata-san #bolleh panggil gitu?.. iya.. cerita tentang Harry bakal ada 2 chapter kedepan atau 3..#dihajar..

ditunggu aja Yuki masih mau ngurus Sirius dulu..#smirk..

Makasi Reviewnya Review lagi ya… di tunggu…

.

**Par MinYeon : **Makasi Reviewnya.. ni dah update.. maaf James ku bunuh..#nangis..

Dan Sirius..dichapter ni gak di apa-apain kok mungkin Chapter depan..#Smirk..

Ditunggu Reviewnya..

.

**Rika : **Makasi reviewnya..di sini ada lagi..RodoBella…Sirius entahlah.. gak kepikiran buat dia jadi DE tapi liat aja nanti. SiriRemmy.. hemm kayaknya.. tidak, maaf aku udah punya gambaran khusus buat moony..xixixi.. Severus jadi dong.. aku suka dia pas ngajar dengan killernya..hahaha#ditimpuk

Maaf ya soal JamSev.. tapi mungkin bakal aku buat dikkit untuk mu… tapi bakal nunggu lama..Lihat aja nanti#smirk

Draco aku buat jadi manusia hahahah…#digorok ditunggu aja ya

Gak papa kok banyak Tanya,, maklun Yuki juga suka gitu soalnya..hehehe..

Di tunggu Review nya..lagi..

.

**Kim Ri Ha** **:** maaf James udah mati#ditimpuk dan Lily sekarang menjanda..

Maaf ya jadi acak-acak cerita asli yang udah Ri Ha-shi bayangin.. Mianhamnida..  
Bella..? jujur Yuki juga ntah napa tiba-tiba ngetik kayak gitu.. Bella itu menurut Yuki Char yang menarik sih.. jadi Yuki suka ma dia..^^  
Ni udah lanjut. Makasih Reviewnya.. dan Review lagi ya..^^

.

**Al-Mcs** :Makasih Reviewnya.. nih dah lanjut.. makasih juga doanya..^^ Yuki jadi semangat..

Seneng kalau Al-Mcs suka pair tu..^^

Ditunggu Reviewnya lagi

Buat semua yang baca..

makasi ya

ditunggu Reviewnya..^^


	5. Chapter 5

**With White become Black**

**Sherry Dark Jewel Present **

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling. Dan Tom milik Yuki Gak bisa diganggu gugat..#dihajar rame-rame

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : TMR/HJP

Genre : Adventure/Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, MaleXMale, Slash, Dumbledore Bashing.

Summary : ".. apa kau bisa menemui Sirius hari ini?"/ "Lalu apa isi ramalan itu Profesor?"/ "... aku hanya ingin meminta izin kalian untuk mengangkat Neville sebagai muritku.."/ "Well.. Bella kau menata penampilanmu hem? Itu berarti Kau sudah mendapatkannya?."/ "My Lady.."/"rencana Dumbledore?"/ "..ia bisa membalaskan kematian orang tuanya bukan."/ "Dan sekarang aku adik Dark Lord."/ "Tidurlah dengan tenang sobat.. aku akan mengantikanmu menjaga Lily dan Harry"/ "Kau sudah sadar…".

"Bicara"

'berpikir'

.:: Parseltongue ::.

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Slytherin Manor,10.00 am , 2****nd**** November 1981**

Sesosok wanita berambut merah dengan matah hijau tengah duduk didepan perapian yang ada di ruang baca manor. Di pangkuan sang wanita terdapat bayi kecil berumur satu tahun lebih, yang meringkuk dipangkuan sang wanita.

Lilliana-wanita berambut merah-atau biasa di panggil Lily tengah tersenyum melihat bayinya yang sibuk menghisap jempolnya. Lily tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat dari kehidupan yang sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka ia akan hidup, karena ia yakin Voldemort akan membunuhnya saat penyeranngan dirumahnya di Godric Hollow. Bahkan ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya sebagai salah satu Pureblood karena dulu ia selalu membenci mereka-kecuali James dan teman-teman nya di ordo-yang selalu menganggunya. Dan menjadi saudara Dark Lord? ia bahkan tak berani membayangkan hal itu. tapi, sekarang ia sudah menjadi adik Voldemart.

Saat selesai ritual kemarin kakaknya sudah bercerita banyak tentang dirinya-yang tak pernah Lily sangka akan ia beritahukan pada dirinya-semua cerita tentang kehidupan Tom-ia diminta untuk memangil Voldemort dengan nama aslinya saat tak ada anak buah Tom-yang selalu ditindas oleh para muggle. Pantas saja Tom selalu membenci para Muggle, ia pun akan membenci mereka jika di perlakukan seperti itu. bahkan Dumbledore tak pernah mau membantu Tom.

Dan Tom juga menceritakan tentang permintaan Severus padanya. Ia merasa bersalah padanya ia sampai sekarang masih sedikit dingin padanya. Dan membuat Severus patah hati seperti itu. tapi Severus masih saja mencintainya. Padahal Lily tahu ia tek pernah bisa membalas perasaan itu.

"Lily.." Tom menghampiri Lily yang tengah duduk bersama Harry di depan perapian.

Lily melihat Tom yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dengan balutan jubah biru dongker Tom datang padanya. "Tom.."

"Lily aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau bisa menemui Sirius hari ini?" Tanya Tom saat ia sudah berdiri di samping kursi yang di duduki oleh Lily.

"Sirius?" Lily sedikit ragu dengan hal itu. Sirius? Apa ia bisa menemuinya, apakah dia akan marah dengan keputusannya ini. Lily mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika kau tak siap aku bisa mengatakannya pada Bella. Meski akan susah mencegah keinginan Black yang satu itu" ujar Tom mencoba mengerti keadaan Lily. Tom sudah benar-benar menyayanginya. Saat kecil ia selalu mendambakan seorang adik yang bisa ia ajak bicara saat di panti asuhan. Adik yang mempunyai kekuatan sepertinya, agar ia tahu jika ia bukan orang aneh. Serta adik yang selalu menerimanya apa adanya baik kebaikan dan keburukannya. Sekarang ia sudah sadar seburuk apa dirinya. Ia benar-benar buruk tapi Lily mau menerimanya sebangai kakaknya. ia bahagia dengan hal itu.

"Tidak.. aku akan menemui Sirius, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia akan semakin marah jika aku tak menjelaska apa-apa padanya." Selah Lily.

"Baiklah.. jam berapa kau bisa Lily" Tanya Tom sekali lagi.

"mungkin 2 jam lagi" jawab Lily matanya menerawang jauh ke arah api diperapian. Tom memaklumi itu,Tom tahu kalau Lily takut, Lily takut Sirius marah padanya dan membenci diriya.

"Baiklah Lily..Aku akan meminta mereka datang pukul 12 siang nanti" Setelah kalimat terakhir Tom. Tom berbalik menuju pintu tapi sebelumnya ia mengacak-acak rambut merah Lily dan tertawa pelan.

Sedangkan Lily yang menjadi korban acak-acak hanya mengembungkan pipinya. "Tom jangan acak-acak rambutku" rengeknya. Dan Tom hanya tertawa menangapi rengekan itu lalu pergi keluar menuju kantornya.

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

**Lestrange Vacation Cottage,10.45 am , 2****nd**** November 1981**

"Black..kau bisa menemui Lily nanti pukul 12 siang. Bersiap-siaplah.." ujar Rodolphus. Lalu Rodolphus pun meninggalkan Sirius yang tengah terduduk di ranjang kamarnya.

"…" tak ada balasan dari Sirius. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Apa ia harus senang ataukah marah. Sedangkan Rodolphus yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Sirius pun tak menghiraukannya, Rodolphus tak pereduli dengan jawaban Sirius. Karena mau tak mau ia akan menemui Lily manti siang.

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

**Princless Street Number 20, Aldertshot, England,11.00 am , 2****nd**** November 1981 **

Di jalan Princless, di antara rumah no 19 dan 21. Ada sebuah rumah yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh para muggle. Sebuah rumah dua tingkat yang temboknya di cat ungu muda, pintu bercat putih dua jendela disisi kiri kanan pintu. Taman di depan rumah itu dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang telah kehilangan daun-daun dan bunganya serta rumput yang terpotong rapi. Mengingat saat ini tengah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

Rumah No 20 ini dihuni oleh sepasang penyihir yaitu Anthony Longbottom dan istrinya Jenna Longbottom. Anthony adalah adik dari Frank Longbottom dan dialah yang mengasuh Neville Longbottom, setelah kematian kedua Frank dan Alice.

Pagi ini suasana di Princless Street masih seperti hari-hari biasanya. Awan-awan putih masih menghiasi birunya langit dan angin lembut mengoyang ranting rating pohon yang sudah ditinggalkan daunnya.

Sesosok pria tua berjalan mendekati rumah milik pasangan Longbottom itu. dengan mengunakan jas muggle berwarna coklat tua. Albus Dumbledore datang menemui mereka dengan sebuah tujuan yaitu mengambil Neville Longbottom. Albus juga tahu jikalau ibu Frank-Augusta Longbottom-Tengah berada di rumah anak bungsunya itu. jadi ia akan lebih muda mendapatkan Neville, mungkin.

Albus memencet bel yang terpasang dirumah itu. ia menunggu sesaat lalu pintu putih yang berukirkan gambar bunga yang mengelilingi tepi pintu itu pun terbuka. Dari dalam keluar sesosok wanita muda cantik yang memandang Albus ramah. Jenna Longbottom dengan surai Coklat sepinggang yang dibiarkan terurai membingkai wajah mungilnya, matanya yang coklat lumpur memandang ramah, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang menampilkan senyuman manis. Dan sebuah dress panjang berwarna soft pink sederhana terpasang membalut tubuh yang munyil untuk orang seusianya. Ia masih 19 kalau kau ingin tahu. Bisa dibilang Anthony dan Jenna adalan pasangan penganti baru, mereka masih baru menikah lima bulan yang lalu. Dan mereka masih belum memiliki seorang anak oleh karena itu mereka sangat senang jika Neville tinggal bersama mereka.

"Profesor Dumbledore" sapa Jenna dengan senyum manisnya. Dan Albus tersenyum membalas sapaan sang wanita mungil itu. "Silahkan masuk Profesor" Jenna membuka pintu lebih lebar dan meminta sang mantan Profesornya itu masuk.

Saat Albus duduk di sofa coklat muda yang terdapat diruang tamu rumah itu Anthony, Jenna dan Augusta keluar menemui sang kepala sekolah Hogwards bersalaman.

"Ada apa Profesor Dumbledore datang kemari?" Tanya Anthony yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Dumbledore sedangkan sang istri dan ibu Anthony duduk di sofa lebih panjang yang berada di antara mereka.

"Anthony.. aku hanya ingin memberitahukan penyebab para Pelahap maut menyerang Frank dan Alice" ujar Dumbledore memasang wajah prihatin.

"Kalau begitu katakan" perintah Augusta. Augusta adalah darah murni dan ia tak kalah arogannya seperti keluarga Malfoy.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum " Sebenarnya alasan Mereka menyerang bukan untuk menyerang Frang dan Alice. Tapi, Neville Longbottom lah target mereka" kata Dumbledore.

"Neville? Kenapa Neville?" Tanya Anthony. Ia tak pernah tahu kenapa harus kakaknya yang diserang. 'Jadi ada alasan dari penyerangan ini?.' batin Anthony.

"itu karena ada sebuah Ramalan yang berhubungan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan."

"hanya karena Ramalan?" Tanya Augusta mulai tersurut emosi " hanya karena Ramalan bodoh, anakku mati terbunuh?"

"Tenanglah ibu, Profesor Dumbledore pasti akan menjelaskan semua ini"

"Augusta tolong dengarkanlah dulu. Dalam ramalan itu berisi tenta seorang anak yang mampu mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Oleh karena itu Pangeran kegalapan ingin mencegah ramalan itu dengan membunuh mereka. Frank dan Alice pun tahu tentang ramalan ini."

"Lalu apa isi ramalan itu Profesor?" Tanya Anthony.

"_Yang satu dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan pendekatan ... Lahir bagi mereka yang tiga kali melawan dia, lahir sebagai bulan ketujuh mati ... Dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menghancurkan dia, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan Dan ... entah harus mati di tangan yang lain, untuk tidak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan ... Yang dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan akan lahir sebagai bulan ketujuh meninggal_"

"itu?" Jenna yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan pun ikut angkat bicara saat mengetahui sang ibu mertua dan suami hanya terdiam tek percaya. Dan Dumbledore menganggukkan kepala seperti mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Jenna.

"Ya.. itu adalah ramalnnya. Dan Neville adalah anak dalam ramalan itu, saat pertama Frank mengira itu adalah ramalan untuk putra dari keluarga Potter tapi ternyata mereka semua tewas, jadi pada kanyataannya anak dalam ramalan itu adalah Neville" jelas Dumbledore.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Jenna dan Anthony.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan di sini Sir? Hanya memberitahu Ramalan itu saja?" Tanya Augusta setelah bisa menghilangkan raut terkejutnya tadi.

"Sebenarnya.. aku hanya ingin meminta izin kalian untuk mengangkat Neville sebagai muridku. Aku ingin mengajarkan semua yang kutahu padanya agar ia bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan" Ucap Dumbledore jujur. Mereka terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Jadi Profesor berniat mengangkat Neville sebagai murid anda agar dapat mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" Tanya Jenna sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin menjadikan cucuku senjata?" Tanya Augusta emosi.

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin mengajarkan apa yang kubisa pada cucumu. Karena aku sudah tua dan aku tak yakin bisa menghadapi pangeran kegelapan sedangkan Neville ia bisa, ia adalah anak dalam ramalan. Ia akan menjadi anak yang hebat, dan ia bisa membalaskan kematian orang tuanya bukan." Kata Dumbledore. Augusta tersentak pelan sedangkan Anthony hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan Jenna mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan mengikuti semua keputusan Anthony dan ibu" ucap Jenna lirih. Anthony memandang istrinya

"Aku akan mengikuti semua keputusan ibu" putus Anthony setelah berpikir tadi. Jika benar hal itu, Neville pasti akan lebih baik untuk menjadi murit Dumbledore, demi menyelamatkan dunia sihir.

Sedangkan Augusta masih terdiam tapi dapat Dumbledore lihat dendam tergambar di mata sang wanita tua itu. Dumbledore menyeringai dalam hati. "Baiklah kau bisa mengangkat Neville sebagai muridmu, tapi jaga ia baik-baik Sir Dumbledore" putus Augusta. Dan Dumbledore tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ya aku akan kemari setiap hari untuk pelajarannya saat umurnya sudah cukup untuk belajar"

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor, 12.00 am, 2****nd**** November 1981**

Sirius memasuki manor yang dia yakini milik Dark Lord bersama sepupunya dan dua bersaudara Lestrange. Langkahnya berat ia tak pernah menyangka akan memasuki manor milik Voldemort tanpa ada adu mantra, menginggat ia adalah auror yang selalu memeranggi Dark Lord. Tapi sekarang? Tidak ia bukan auror lagi tapi buronan teman-temannya. Ironis sekali bukan.

Manor itu indah benar-benar tak tampak jika tempat itu dihuni oleh penyihir paling berbahaya di inggris. Bangunan bergaya eropa dengan cat putih tulang yang melapisi semua temboknya. Jendela-jendela yang bersih dengan bingkai jendela coklat yang terplitur(?) rapi. Pintu masuk manor pun berdiri gagah dengan bahan kayau mahogany-ia yakin-bercat coklat-sama seperti jendela-dengan ukiran rumit yang memenuhi pintu itu. tapi itu indah saat dipandang oleh mata. Bahkan saat melihat halaman depan manor. Sirius yakin jika saat ini musim semi, pasti halaman itu akan penuh dengan bunga-dan pohon-pohon yang rindang.

Pintu itu terbuka, Sirius mengikuti para Lestranges memasuki manor. Sirius tidak kaget melihat keindahan yang ada di dalam manor itu mengingat apa yang ia lihat diluar tadi. Bahkan Manor ini lebih indah dari manor milik Lestrange.

Sirius sedikit terkejut saat seorang peri rumah tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. "Sir.. Master telah menunggu di ruang pertemuan"

"kami akan segera kesana Minxy" Rodolphus membalas ucapan Minxy. Lalu Minxy pun menghilang dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang pertemuan yang ada di dekat Ball Room.

"Hei..Sirius?" Rabastan menjajari Sirius di belakang, mencoba bercakap-cakap dengan Sirius. Rabastan senang bercakap-cakap dengan Sirius dari pada dengan saudaranya yang irit kata itu. Bella? Ia asik menurut Rabastan, tapi jika menyangkut dengan penyiksaan. Ia pasti asik untuk diajak bicara.

"Hemm?"

"Ah Sirius… kau tertular Rodo.. kau jadi irit bicara juga" keluh Rabastan. sedangkan Rodolphus langsung memandang sang adik sinis saat namanya disebut-sebut.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak seperti pangeran es keluarga Lestrange, jangan samakan aku dengan dia." Protes Sirius. Ia tak mau disamakan dengan Rodolphus.

"haha… kakak? Kau jangan memandangku seperti itu." ujar Rabastan saat melihat pandangan sinis yang masih diarahkan Rodo padanya dan Sirius. "Oke.. hei Siri kau benar.. aku baru menyadari ia memang ice prince keluarga kami hahaha.."

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Itu aneh" ujar Siri benar-benar mengabaikan Rodolphus yang sudah menguap marah melihat ia jadi bahan gosip dua orang dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja sejak dulukan aku menyebutnya pangeran irit suara hahaha.." Rabastan tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi dan mautak mau Sirius pun ikut tertawa dengan Rabastan.

"Diamlah kalian kita sudah sampai" ucap Rodolphus datar. Rabastan dan Sirius pun menghentikan tawa mereka. Memandang pintu di depan mereka, sedangkan Bella yang sedari tadi tak bicara 'Ada yang aneh' batin Rabastan dan Sirius. Bella bukan orang yang pendiam, mungkin ia tertular suaminya, abaikan. Bella mengetuk pintu itu lalu terdengar perintah masuk dari dalam.

Saat mereka semua telah masuk Sirius bisa melihat wajah mengerikan Dark Lord yang tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di balik meja kerja. Banyak perkamen yang menumpuk di meja itu. para Lestrange mebungkuk rendah sedangkan Sirius tak tahu haru apa pun ikut membungkuk, meski sedikit memaksa.

"Berdirilah" Titah sang Dark Lord. lalu Voldemort memandang Sirius sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bellatrix.. "Well.. Bella kau menata penampilanmu hem? Itu berarti Kau sudah mendapatkannya?." Ujar Voldemort sedikit geli melihat kedua pasangan yang ada di depannya.

Bella dan Rodolphus bersemu mendengar ucapan pimpinan mereka itu. "Y-yes My Lord" aku Bella.

Sirius dan Rabastan tak berucap apa-apa karena tak mengerti maksut Pria didepannya itu. "Dan.. Sirius Black…aku tak pernah membayangkan bertatap muka dengan mu tanpa kau mengacungkan tongkat sihirmu padaku.."

"Para auror menyita tongkat sihirku.. mungkin mereka sudah mematahkannya" kata Sirius. Sirius sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Lily, dan menanyakan semuanya. Dark Lord tahu hal itu, ia pun memasang seringai kejamnya.

"Baiklah Black.. Rab antar ia ke tempat Lily. Lily ada di ruang baca" perintah Voldemort pada Rabastan yang mengerti keinginan Sirius. "dan kalian tetap disini" lanjutnya saat melihat pasangan suami istri Lestrange.

"Yes My Lord" jawab Rabastan. lalu mengajak Sirius untuk keluar ruangan itu.

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

Sirius dan Rabastan berjalan di koridor manor. "Rab.. itu benar-benar Lily?" Tanya Sirius pada pria yang berjalan disampingnya.

Rabastan tertawa kecil " Tentu saja..Siri" jawab Rabastan.

"lalu maksutmu dengan ritual itu apa?" Tanya Sirius lagi

"nanti kau juga tahu sendiri dari Lily"

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

Lily masih duduk di depan perapian seperti 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi sekarang Harry sudah bangun dan sedang bermain dengan Nagini di karpet depan perapian. Dan di pangkuan Lily ada buku yang terbuka.

.:: Little Massster... jangan mencekikss ku..::. Protes Nagini saat tangan Harry mencekik leher Nagini. Harry masih tertawa.

.:: Harry Lepaskan Nagini.. Ssayang..::. Perintah Lily yang merasa kasihan melihat Nagini yang merintih. Seperti mengerti ucapan sang ibu Harry pun melepas cekikannya pada Ular milik Voldemort itu. tapi Harry tak berhenti disitu ia menarik lehernya lagi. Memeluk Nagini dan mencium kepala Nagini seperti meminta maaf karenan menyakiti Ular itu.

.:: Little Massster..::. Nagini menjilat pipi Harry. Harry tertawa lagi lalu tubuh Nagini melingkar di sekitar lantai yang diduduki Harry sedangkan kepala Nagini terkulai nyaman di pangkuan Harry. Harry membelai kepala Nagini lembut.

Lily yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum. Anaknya sangat menyukai Nagini sepertinya. lalu Lily kembali membaca buku yang ada dipangkuannya.

Pintu ruang baca diketuk dari luar. Lily mengumamkan masuk dan pintu terbuka. Lily menutup Bukunya meletakkannya kembali di almari di dekat perapian dengan ayunan tongkat. Ia berdiri dan berbalik melihat siapa yang datang. Tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang

Rabastan dan Sirius berdiri di dekat pintu.. Sirius memandang Lily tak percaya ternyata memang benar Lily ada disini. Rabastan membalas senyum Lily… "My Lady.."

"Rabastan Lestrange? Panggil aku Lily.." pinta Lily masih dengan senyum "Sirius.." sapa Lily pada laki-laki di belakang Rabastan. "Kemarilah kalian, kita bisa ngobrol sambil minum teh" ajak Lily.

Lily mengajak Rabastan dan Sirius duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari perapian membiarkan Harry bersama Nagini. Ia yakin Nagini bisa menjaga Harry.

"Teh.. ?" tawar Lily pada kedua pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Rabastan mengankat cangkir dan Lily mengisi cangkir itu dengan teh "Sirius?" Sirius pun ikut mengangkat cangkirnya. "Aku tahu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan Siri.." Lily menyesap teh yang ada dicangkir yang ia bawa. ia tenang mengambarkan seorang PureBlood sejati. Rabastan pun tengah menikmati tehnya

'sejak kapan Lily bertingkah seperti Pureblood' batin Lily.

"sebelum kau bertanya banyak hal aku ingin menceritakan semua padamu terlebih dahulu" sela Lily saat melihat Sirius yang ingin bertanya. Lily tersenyum, memandang Sirius ramah. Sepertinya Rabastan hanya akan menjadi pendengar sekarang.

"Saat penyerangan Voldemort memberi sebuah tawaran padaku yaitu keselamatan ku dan Harry, asal aku ada dipihaknya. Aku menyangupinya" ucap Lily. Sirius benar-benar ingin menyela cerita Lily tapi ditahan oleh Rabastan yang mencengkram lengannya. "Lalu aku tahu semuanya tentang rencana Dumbledore"

"rencana Dumbledore?"

"Ya.. Kau ingat yang kukatakan tentang ramalan?" Sirius mengangguk. "dalam ramalan yang Dumbledore beritahukan padaku dan James berbunyi _Yang satu dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan pendekatan ... Lahir bagi mereka yang tiga kali melawan dia, lahir sebagai bulan ketujuh mati ... Dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menghancurkan dia, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan Dan ... entah harus mati di tangan yang lain, untuk tidak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan ... Yang dengan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan akan lahir sebagai bulan ketujuh meninggal_ tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah ramalan palsu"

"WHAT..?"

"ya Siri.. itu palsu dan Voldemort tahu ramalan yang sebenarnya. Di ramalan yang sesungguhnya berbunyi _Satu-satunya dengan kekuatan untuk melawan pangeran kegelapan…Lahir dari mereka yang telah tiga kali menentang dirinya…Lahir pada bulan ketujuh mati…Dia akan memiliki dua jalur…Di satu jalur kita akan jatuh…Dan satu jalur lainnya kita pasti diselamatkan…Pangeran kegelapan akan datang untuk mengulurkan tangannya…Pangeran kegelapan dan sang Equal akan saling memerintah bersama_

_atau saling menghancurkan…Dan entah harus mati ditangan yang lain untuk tidak bisa mati sementara yang lain bertahan_ itu adalah isi ramalan yang sesungguhnya.

"Voldemort tahu akan sangat aneh mendengar sebuah ramalan di tengah pub yang ramai. Jadi Voldemort datang sendiri menuju Trelawney yang saat itu sudah bekerja di Hogward. Ia menyusup dalam pikiran Trelawney mencari ramalan yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan Trelawney bersedia memberi ingatannya pada Voldemort. Karena ia tak suka memalsukan sebuah ramalan itu artinya ia telah menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang. Aku pun tak percaya saat pertama kali di beri tahukan. Tapi kemarin aku telah meminta ingatannya, dan melihat sendiri di pensieve." Aku Lily.

Sirius tak berkata apa-apa.. "Dumbledore ingin menggunakan kami untuk menghancurkan Voldemort. Tapi Voldemort yang sudah tahu ramalan yang sebenarnya pun tak terpancing. Di tambah Wormtail yang di suruh oleh Dumbledore untuk menjadi Pelahap maut dan memberitahukan pada Voldemort dimana kami tinggal. Voldemort tak tertipu dengan Wormtail, Voldemort melihat kedalam pikiran Wormtail dan ia bisa menyusun semua rencana Dumbledore. Membuatnya memberi kami tawaran ini,sebenarnya Voldemort tak berniat membunuh James. Tapi karena ia melawan Voldemort. Membuatnya mau tak mau membunuh James."

"Lily" gumam Sirius.

"Lalu Voldemort pun menberitahukan siapa aku sebenarnya. Ia memberitahu padaku jika aku hanya anak angkat keluarga Evans, keluargaku sebelum aku di keluarga Evan mereka tinggal di italia untuk bersembunyi, Itu menurut penelusuran Voldemort. Tapi orang tua kandungku meninggal di inggris saat akan kembali tinggal di inggris. Mereka terlibat kecelakaan di daerah muggle. Hanya aku yang selamat dan membuatku diletakkan di sebuah panti asuhan.

"Lalu aku melakukan ritual darah kecil di Gringotts, untuk mengetahui apa benar aku bukan seorang Evans. Dan benar aku ternyata memang bukan putri kandung keluarga Evans. Aku seorang Pureblood dari keluarga Roserough yang lama hilang. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Keluarga Roserough masihlah ada. Semua menganggap kami sudah mati sebelum perang Grindelwald."

"Roserough..?"

"Ya.. sekarang aku Liliana Roserough. Tapi kau masih bisa memanggilku Lily." Kata Lily ceria.

"Liliana?" Lily mengangguk "Lalu bagai mana dengan Harry dimana dia?" Tanya Sirius. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari Harry yang sekarang tertidur di dekat perapian dengan Nagini.

"Harry? Herrison Roserough sekarang. kau masih mau menjadi Godfathernya Siri?" Tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja.. aku menyayangi Harry." Aku Sirius. Ia senang Lily masih mau menjadikannya Godfather Harry. "Lalu dimana Harry sekarang?"

"itu" menunjuk Harry yang tertidur dikelilingi Nagini didepan perapian. Sirius memandang Harry ngeri lalu menghadap pada Lily lagi.

"Harry… apakah tidak apa membiarkannya bersama ular."

"Nagini menyayangi Harry. ia tak akan melakukan hal aneh pada Harry. Jika mereka dipisah saat tidur seperti itu. bisa-bisa Nagini mengamuk seperti kemarin sore" jelas Lily.

"Jadi tak apa?" Siri menunjuk mereka dan Lily hanya tertawa kecil dan menganguk. "Oke.."

"Dan sekarang aku adik Dark Lord."

"WHAT..? apa kau gila… itu tidak mungkin" cekal Sirius ia tak mau percaya ucapan Lily yang satu ini. tapi Sirius melihat rau serius di wajah Lily. "Tapi..Bagaimana? kenapa..?"

"itu karena kami masih keturunan Slytherin membuatnya ingin menjadikanku saudara. Dan aku tahu ia akan menyayangiku. Aku yakin itu"

"Tapi ia Dark Lord"

"lalu apa karena ia Dark Lord ia bukan manusia. Ia masih manusia Siri.. ia menyayangiku, bahkan ia sangat menyayangi Harry seperti dirimu. Aku bisa melihat itu semua di matanya. Ia kejam, aku tahu tapi ia menjadi seperti itu karena masa lalunya. Namun ia masih tetap seorang manusia. Dan ia selalu mendambakan sebuah keluarga, aku bisa membaca di raut wajahnya saat ia memperlakukan kami." Jelas Lily.

Sirius terdiam, ia memang tak mengenal Dark Lord. ia tak bisa menghakimi seseorang tanpa tahu bagaimana orang itu sebenarnya. Ia hanya mengenal sosok Voldemort yang kejam tidak seperti Lily yang selalu melihat seseorang menyeluruh tidak hanya yang diperlihatkan saja.

"Hei..hei aku juga tahu sebenarnya My Lord menyukai semua anak buahnya. Dan My Lord ingin keluarga. Tapi masih tak ada yang bisa menjadi keluarganya sampai My Lady datang.." aku Rabastan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan.

"Lily.. Rab…"

"Oke..maafkan aku Lily"

"Voldemort menyukai semua anak buahnya?"

"Tentu saja..meski terlihat tak perduli dan membuat alasan seperti membenci mereka. Voldemort tak mungkin membahayakan anak buahnya tanpa sebab" jelas Rabastan

"lalu penyiksaan"

"My Lord akan menyiksa jika memang kami benar-benar sudah tak becus melakukan pekerjaan kami. Dan kami menerimannya"

Siri benar-benar bingung. Apa yang ia dengar dari Dumbledore semuanya berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Semuanya terdiam beberapa menit lalu Lily memecah keheningan.

"Siri.."

"ya Lily.."

"mau mengantarku ke makam James..? aku tak bisa mendatangi pemakaman kemarin. Terlalu beresiko.?" Ajak Lily. Ia memang masih belum bisa mendatangi makam James. Dan sekarang ia akan ditemani Sirius.

"James.. ya Lily aku akan menemanimu"

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

**Godric Hollow, 04.00 pm, 2****nd**** November 1981**

Lily, Harry dan Sirius sudah tiba di Godric Hollow. Mereka sekarang tengah berjalan menuju makam pribadi Keluarga Potter yang terletak disana. Dengan dikawal oleh Fenrir Greyback dan juga Rabastan Lestrange tentu Tom tak lagi khawatir dengan keselamatan Lily.

Lily masih dengan **Glamors** seperti terakhir kali ia datang kemari. Surai Hitam panjangnya tertiup hembusan angin sore yang lembut, iris matanya pun Biru pucat seperti kemarin. Hidungnya mancung, namun senyum yang selalu terpampang diwajahnya sekarang hilang terganti oleh raut sedih yang menyelimuti paras cantiknya. Tentu saja untuk kedua kalinya ia akan datang ke makam suaminya. Dan lagi sekarang ia di temani oleh Sirius. Bahkan jubah Coklat tuanya pun sedikit tertiup angin.

Sirius pun mengunakan Glamors ditubuhnya, hei ia seorang Narapidana yang kabur dan menjadi incaran teman-temannya dulu di departemen Auror. Surai Hitamnya sekarang telah berubah Pirang lumpur, dan iris matanya yang hitam seperti batu obsidian pun telah berubah menjadi warna besi. Ia tak mungkin dikenali sebagai Sirius Black. Dengan jubah Hitamnya di tambah raut wajahnya yang telah berubah dari biasanya. Ia menerapkan apa yang diajarkan keluarganya sekarang, ia mengeluarkan sisi aristokratnya, dan kebanggaan sebagai seorang Pureblood.

Harry ada digendongan sang ibu, tertawa kecil saat menatap Sirius, mungkin ia tahu jika Sirius adalah Godfathernya. Dan Fenrir, ia bangga dengan penampilannya yang sesungguhnya dengan surai hitam kecoklatan sebahu, jangut yang terpotong rapi dan sedikit bulu-bulu serigalanya yang tumbuh di tubuhnya. Iris matanya yang Biru keperakan, paras wajahnya memancarkan cahaya kengerian untuk orang yang melihatnya, apalagi dengan jubah yang selalu berwarna hitam. Rautnya garang seperti ingin menerkam siapa saja yang ingin mendekati adik Lordnya.

Sedangkan Rabastan, tentu ia mengunakan Glamors. Ia juga incaran Kementrian, ingat. Surai merahnya kini telah berubah pirang dan iris mata kuningnya telah berubah Coklat madu. Dengan jubah Biru tuanya ia berjalan dengan anggun,tapi tetap senyumnya yang tampan dan sedikit gila itu tak berubah.

Dan sekarang mereka telah sampai didepan tiga makam baru yang ada di pemakaman itu. tapi tujuan Lily dan Sirius hanya satu nama yang menjadi perhatian mereka. Makan yang terukir nama seorang James Potter. Lily yang berdiri beriringan dengan Sirius. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua ,Harry yang tadi tertawa disaat perjalananpun sekarang diam. Mungkinkah ia mengerti jika saat ini ia di depan makam ayahnya. Sedangkan Rabastan berdiri 1 meter di belakan mereka dan Fenrir bersandar di pohon yang jaraknya dua setengah meter di belakan Lily dan Sirius.

"James.." gumam Lily. "maafkan aku.."

"Tidurlah dengan tenang sobat.. aku akan mengantikanmu menjaga Lily dan Harry" ucap Sirius di depan makam sang sahabat.

10 menit Lily dan Sirius mencurahkan apa yang ingin mereka ucapkan. Kebanyakan adalah permintaan maaf Lily pada James. Rabastan hanya melihat saja, ia tak mengenal James.

Fanrir yang melihat dengan tenang, ia merasa bahwa bukan hanya mereka saja yang ada disana. Ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Entah siapa itu ia merasa familiar dengan bau ini, ia mengenalnya. Angin yang membawa aroma bau badan sang pengintip. Bau itu menari-nari di depan hidungnya. Hingga matanya sedikit membesar di ikuti seringai yang terpasang di paras ganasnya.

Fenrir menghilang dengan cepat,berlari melawan arah angin datang. Untuk menuju sang pengintip dan menangkapnya. Sudah lama ia ingin melakukan ini, ini akan menyenangkan.

Brukk

"AGGHHHH….." teriakan kesakitan mengema disana sesaat setelah suara debuman tubuh yang menghantam tanah.

"Lily.." Sirius mengajak Lily melihat siapa yang ditangkap oleh Fenrir. Meraka mendekar ke balik pohon dan semak rimbun tempar Fanrir menangkap sang pengintip. Melihat siapa yang telah tertangkap sekarang.

Lily dan Sirius memandang lekat sosok itu. "Remus"

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

**Lestrange Vacation Cottage,05.00 pm , 2****nd**** November 1981**

Bellatrix tengah berbaring disofa ruang tengah berbantaklan paha sang suami ia mulai menutup mata. Tangan Rodolphus tak henti-hentinya membelai surai hitam Bella. Rodolphus mencurahkan semua perhatiannya yang lama tak pernah ia berikan kepada sang istri dulu. Bahkan saat melakukan hubungan suami istri pun hanya karena nafsu dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami. Tapi Rodolphus ingin merubah dirinya, seperti yang Bella lakukan. Mereka akan belajar untuk selalu bersama, menerima apa adanya mereka dan saling mencintai.

Rodolphus bukan sosok romantis yang akan memuji dan mengoda sang istri-mungkin sedikit tak apa. Rodo adalah sosok yang mencurahkan perhatiannya untuk orang yang ia cintai, akan memberikan apapun kepada orang yang ia sayangi selagi ia bisa untuk memberikannya.

Belaian terus Rodo berikan untuk sang istri, ia semakin mencintai sang istri. Dan ia sangat senang sekarang ia telah menjadi suami yang sesungguhnya dan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ketika ia ditanya apakah ia ingin bayi laki-laki atau perempuan oleh Bella kemarin malam, ia menjawab. "aku ingin keduanya" lalu tertawa sederhana. Dan Bellapun memerah, menurut Bella ucapan Rodo berarti jika ia ingin menpunyai banyak anak, banyak anak artinya ia akan sering melakukan sex dengan sang suami. Rodolphus semakin tertawa saat mengerti apa arti meronanya waja sang isti kemarin malam. Dan akhirnya sesi percakapan mereka kemarin ditutup oleh kegiatan di atas ranjang yang panas. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Shit.." Rodo tak menyangka hanya membayangkan wajah sang istri dan teriakan Bella kemarin malam bisa membuatnya horny dengan muda. Di tambah Bella yang tertidur di pahanya.. 'Sial.. bisa-bisanya aku horny sekarang' betapa kasihan kau Rodolphus, kau tak bisa menyalurkan hasratmu sekarang. Lihatlah Bella tertidup pulas dipangkuanmu. bahkan kau pun tak bisa bersolo karir(?)

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor, 08.30 pm, 2****nd**** November 1981.**

Remus Lupin terbangun di atas sebuah sofa Hijau tua. 'Perpustakaan?' dia tak tahu dimana ia. Kepalanya sedikit pusing sekarang. Mencoba mengingat apa yang ia alami tadi, Fenrir. Satu nama tercetak apik dikepalanya. Ya, Fenrir membuatnya tak sadarkan diri tadi. Jadi bisa ia asumsikan jika sekarang ia tengah berada di markas musuh. Ia harus segera kabur dari sini. Tunggu, Lily ada disini. Ia tahu sosok wanita yang tadi ada di makam adalah Lily. Ia yakin. 'tapi Lily sudah mati'

Tidak penciumannya tak mungkin salah aroma bunga Lily yang selalu menyeruak dari tubuh sang sahabat sama dengan wanita yang ia lihat di makam tadi. Di tambah Bayi yang di gendong oleh wanita itu, itu Harry. Ia tak mungkin melupakan keponakannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tapi kenapa Lily bersama Fenrir. Dan Sirius? Tapi ia tak tahu siapa pria pirang tadi. Remus mengelengkan kepalanya, ini tak mungkin.. tidak..

"Kau sudah sadar Remus?"

"Sirius.."?

**.**

**.:: Yuki Jeje ::.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note :**

Oke ini dia Chapter 4nya..

Gimana.. ini Fic benar-benar bakal jadi Fic kapal hah…

Dan mungkin masih bingung ma pengambaran Lily and Tom ya..

Mereka mengunakan **Glamors **buat nutupin wajah aslinya.

Glamors itu sihir yang dibuat untuk membuat orang yang melihat mereka tak tahu siapa mereka. Kayak rambut asli Lily kan merah tapi jika ia pakek Glamors ia buat orang melihat kalau rambutnya itu hitam. Tapi saat ia lihat sendiri sih masih merah. Itu contohnya.

Glamors mereka dibuat dari sihir sang pengguna.. jadi lama-kelamaan juga bisa luntur. Makanya penguna Glamor akan memperbarui Glamornya. Ini morip seperti polijus tp bisa bertahan lebih lama(seingetku) dan bukan sebuah ramuan. Jika makek Glamors mereka mereka gak susah

Tapi jika dilihat sama matanya Med-Eye sih bakal ketahuan siapa dia sebenarnya.. gitu..

Glamors sering digunakan di fic Harry Potter English. Mereka menyebutnya Glamors. Karena yuki bingung harus yebut apa jadi tetep yuki pakek nama Glamors.

Moga gak bingungin…

Kalau masih kurang jelas.. silahkan Tanya ke yuki..

Dan ini dia.. maaf ya kalau ada Typo(s) maklum ni langsung gak pakek Edit..

Yuki gak punya Beta..

Ada yang mau jadi Beta Yuki.. Jika ada Please PM Yuki ya..^^

Dan Yuki lagi mikir buat ni Fic Rate M..

Yuki lagi pingin nulis Lemon hahaha…

Oke Yuk Bales Review :

Skygirl25 : Hemm yap.. kubuat cirita ni sedikit terbalik.. and Sirius.. kayaknya gak bakal kujadiin Dark Enter deh..kayaknya.. tapi masih ada kemungkinan dia jadi..ah.. liat aja gimana otak Yuki ntar kerjanya hahaha… oke ni udah update.. makasih reviewnya…

Fujoshi Ren : Harry Gade… mungkin 10 chapter lagi#plakk

Kalau Harry 11 tahun baru 2-3 chapter lagi

Maklum ni fic kapal.. jadi kayaknya bakal panjang..

Gak masalah kok.. RodoBell kan Yuki buat. Hanya karena Yuki pingin hahaha… maaf ya kalau gak suka… skip juga gak papa..^^

Ni udah update.. makasih Reviewnya

Kim Ri Ha : Ri Ha-Shi suka? Yuki juga… kalau banyakin RodoBellnya kayaknya gak dulu deh cos gambaran tuk pair tu Cuma NC an doing hahaha…

Ni udah update.. makasih Reviewnya

Hatakehanahungry : oke Han-san… haha Yuki suka incest.. apa lagi lollicon juga suka... dan yang paling Yuki suka itu orangtua ma anak.. hahah… Yuki sesat..

Maaf ya hancurin bayangan keluarga Black yang ada di otak han-san…

Ya Yuki bakal buat biar Harry cepet gede.. ntar Yuki bakal sulap si Harry#abaikan..

Ni udah update.. makasih reviewnya..

Guest 1 : ni udah update makasih reviewnya… ya Dumbledore emang yuki buat gitu… banay kok Fic yang buat itu tapi kebanyakan bahasa inggris..hehehe…

AR Keynes : Key-chan..#hug

Ya typo masih banyak.. yuki gak punya Beta..#pendung

Dan Yuki suka saran Key.. tu udah mangil Tom kan..

Dan permintaan Key-chan.. udah kok.. harrynya masih Harry.. makanya Yuki sengaja ngasih nama Harrison biar gak jauh-jauh amat…

Buat Slash tau MxM nya tunggu itu masih lama.. tapi mungkin chapter depan ada..#smirk

Tapi bukan Harry..

Makasi Key.. dan Yuki suka banget Tom hahaha…

Nih udah Lanjut Reviewnya makasih ya…

Guest 2 : Gak salah kok ni TomXHarry tapi tu pair bakal keluar lama.. maaf…

Albus ya dia jahatnya di sini..

Emang perasaan di HPI ngak ada yang buat Dumbledore jahat.. tapi di fic luar bayak yang bikin kayak gitu.. dan Yuki suka itu#plakk

Seneng kalau suka RodoBella..

Makasih reviewnya.. ni udah Update..

Rika : Severus..gak tahu.. mungkin ya mungkin tidak.. hahaha..Wormtail..? itu akan dibahas chapter depan xixixi…

Buat pengambaran Lily itu udah…

Makasih Reviewnya.. ni Udah update..

Oncean FOX : nih udah Update.. seneng deh kalau suka.. makasih ya atas Reviewnya..^^

MyLullaby's : Ni udah lanjut.. TomXHarry,, masih lama.. Makasih reviewnya

Yey,,, Yuki seneng kalau banyak yang suka..

Tapi Yuki masih nunggu saran dan keritik Reader sekalian..

Jadi Please…review ne..^^


	6. Chapter 6

**With White become Black**

**Sherry Dark Jewel Present **

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling. Dan Tom milik Yuki Gak bisa diganggu gugat..#dihajar rame-rame

Author : Yuki

Rate : T+ (hahaha.. masih lum M ya Minna..)

Pairing : TMR/HJP dan akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Genre : Adventure/Romance (sebenarnya Yuki juga.. ni cerita sebenarnya genrenya apa..hehehe…#innocent#)

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, MaleXMale, Slash, Dumbledore Bashing.

Summary : "Kenapa kau berkhianat?..kenapa James harus mati?.."/ "Hanya aku yang tak tahu apa-apa…"/"Ku kira kau akan tinggal dengan serigala kecilmu itu?"/ "Ayo ikut aku menemui auntie.."/"ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergianmu.. ia lebih sering mengurung diri selama 6 tahun ini.."/ "Peter.."/ "Sirius.. berani-beraninya kau pulang kemari"/ "kau harus berjuang mendapatkan kepercayaanku lagi Sirius.."/ .:: Kau milikkuu.. My Little Ssserpent..::.

/ "…mengapa kau tega meninggalkan kami.. sebegitu bencikah dirimu pada kami…"/"Ya.. aku mencintaimu.."/".. Dasar Bodoh.."/ "APA PEDULIMU HAhh..?"/ "AKU PEDULI PADAMU.. KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU.. AKU TAK INGIN KAU TERSAKITI"/ "My..Lady.. anda tidak sakit.. Anda Hamil..".

"Bicara"

'berpikir'

.:: Parseltongue ::.

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Slytherin Manor, 08.38 pm, 2****nd**** November 1981**

"Sirius..?"

"Lama tak ketemu Remus" Remus memandang Sirius berdiri di dekat pintu. Sirius berniat mendekat kearah Remus yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"No..jangan mendekat.." gumam Remus sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah, bahunya bergetar. Sirius yang melihat itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang sedih Remus.

"Remus" Sirius tahu Remus sekarang tengah terguncang, batinnya tengah bertarung. Remus sekarang tengah bingung. Ia bingung dengan semua ini. Sirius ada disini.. Lily dan Harry yang masih hidup.. juga tentang Fenrir yang tadi bersama Lily..

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi..?" tanyanya bingung Air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi. Remus menangis.. dan Sirius hanya bisa memandang sedih sang sahabat. Karena dari mereka berempar-James,Sirius,Peter dan Remus- hanya Remus yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak tahu mengenai ramalan, juga kebenaran. Yang ia tahu hanya keluarga James yang tengah menjadi incaran Dark Lord. dan Sirius adalah penghianat.

"Remus.. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.."Sirius akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sahabat itu. meski Peter adalah yang paling penakut dari mereka berempat, Remus adalah yang paling rapuh diantara semuanya.

Sirius memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. mencoba menenangkan Remus. "Kenapa..hanya aku yang tak tahu apa-apa?" gumamnya lirih

"tenanglah Remus" pinta Sirius, tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Remus.

"Kenapa kau berkhianat?..kenapa James harus mati?.."

"Remus it-"

"Lalu siapa yang kemarin kami makamkan? Siapa? Hiks... kenapa Dumbledore mengatakan Lily dan Harry mati sedangkan yang kulihat mereka tidak?"

"Maafkan aku Remus" Sirius mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku.." Remus menangis dibahu Sirius, ia tahu jika ada yang tak beres dengan semua ini. dan hanya dia yang tak tahu apa-apa. Apakah ia bukan lagi sahabat mereka, apakah ia bukan lagi anggota Marauders lagi.

"Hanya aku yang tak tahu apa-apa…" adu Remus masih menangis. Sirius tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia juga bingung harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Lily saja.

"Remus.." Panggil suara lembut dari arah pintu masuk, Remus pun menghentikan isakkannya lalu memandang siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Lily" gumam Remus memandang wanita bergaun Coklat tua indah yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. Lily tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Sirius melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri dan pindah ke sofa kecil didekat sofa yang di gunakan Remus.

Lily mendudukkan dirinya didekat Remus. "Remus..maafkan aku.. maafkan aku dan Siri yang tak memberitahumu apa-apa" Lily meminta maaf, sekarang raut wajahnya sudah berganti menjadi raut kesedihan.

"Lily.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku bingung" gumam Remus lirih.

"Itu..aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu Remus" ucap Lily. Sirius mendengarkan Lily bercerita, Cerita yang sama yang Lily berikan pada Remus. Menceritakan tentang Ramalan, Dumbledore, Dark Lord, dan Dia.

Remus hanya mendengarkan sesekali ia menyerngit binggung, kadang ia mengigit bibirnya dan kadang ia berekspresi marah, sedih atau tak percaya.

"B-Be-narkah itu Lily?"

"Ya.. Remus.. itu lah yang terjadi. Dan sekarang aku disini. Disini aku dan Harry aman, Harry juga sangat senang disini. Voldemort pun tak menyakitiku, ia menyayangi Harry." Kata Lily bahagia

"Aku.. senang kau aman Lily.. dan Maaf Siri.. aku sempat menuduhmu menjadi penghianat" sesal Remus. Sirius tersenyum.

"Tak apa Moony.."

"Dan Moony.. apakah kau mau tinggal bersamaku disini?"

"Tentu..Lily.."

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Lestrange Vacation Cottage, 10,00 am, 3 November 1981**

Sirius kembali ke Rumah Liburan Lestrange di pagi hari, kemari ia bermalam menemani Remus di Slytherin Manor. Dan sekarang ia harus kembali ke sini.

"Siri.. kau kembali?" Tanya Rabastan yang sekarang tengah menuruni tangga, "Ku kira kau akan tinggal dengan serigala kecilmu itu?"

"Serigala kecil? Huhh.. bisa-bisa kau dimakan oleh Moony jika mendengar sebutan itu. dan DIA BUKAN SERIGALA KECILKU" bantah Sirius Sewot

"hahaha.. baiklah-baiklah.. oh ya.. Siri.. Bella sedang ingin bicara padamu" ucap Rabastan yang sekarang berjalan menuju ruang makan, sepertinya sang bungsu Lestrange baru bangun dan sekarang akan sarapan. "ia ada di ruang baca, temui dia"

Sirius ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Rabastan sudah pergi berlalu menuju Ruang makan. Hahh sudah dua hari Bella tak bicara padanya. Dan sekarang Bella ingin bicara padanya, Sirius sadar ia harus meminta maaf kepada Bella. Ia terlalu banyak berbuat salah pada Sepupunya itu.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

"Bella.."

Bella mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada dipangkuannya, "Siri.. masuklah.." Bella sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, sejujurnya ia masih takut untuk bertatap muka dengan Sirius. Tapi ia harus. Sirius berjalan mendekati Bella yang sekarang duduk di sofa biru tua indah. "Duduklah Siri" dan Siriuspun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa serupa yang ada dihadapan Bella.

Sesaat hanya keheningan yang ada diatara mereka. Lalu Sirius pun yang tak tahan dengan keheningan berucap pada Bella. "Bella..maafkan aku.." ucap Sirius lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Bella.

"Maaf..? untuk apa?"

"Aku sering menyakitimu, bahkan kemarin aku membentakmu dan menbuatmu jatuh." Lanjut Sirius. "Dan aku meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku Bella"

"Siri.." Bella tersenyum tipis. "Aku memaafkanmu Siri.." kata Bella sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bella.." Sirius pun ikut tersenyum.

"Oh.. dan Siri.. kita akan pulang ke rumah nanti siang" ujar Bella.

"Pulang?"

"Ya.. kita akan menemui auntie Walburga" lanjut Bella santai.

"WHAT.. untuk apa kita ke rumah itu Bella.? Kau tahu aku membencinya. Dan dia membenciku" tolak Sirius.

"tapi Siri kit-"

"Ayolah Bella.. aku tak ingin menemui wanita itu"

"Dia ibumu Siri.. aku ingin kau pulang dan meminta maaf pada auntie.. aku ingin namamu tidak dicoret lagi dari keluarga.. ayo kita temui auntie.." mohon Bella.

"Tapi aku benc-"

"Auntie itu ibumu.. dia seorang ibu Siri.. ia menyayangimu Siri.." ujar Bella lirih. "ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergianmu.. ia lebih sering mengurung diri selama 6 tahun ini.. itu membuat Reggi marah padamu.. kau membuat Auntie hancur..kumohon Siri.. aku tak ingin melihat Auntie yang sekarang..kumohon ikut aku menemui Auntie"

"Wani-Ibu..Reggi.."gumam Sirius sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Ternyata kepergiannya memang seharusnya tak terjadi. Ia menghancurkan tidak hanya hati Bella tapi juga ibu dan Regulus. Sebegitu buruknyakah dirinya. "iya..aku akan ikut denganmu Bella" lanjut Siri lirih.

Bella yang mendengar itu tersenyum pada sang kakak sepupu. "Siri…kita akan pergi nanti siang.." ujar Bella antusias.

"Ya.. aku akan kekamar dulu Bella" kata Sirius lalu pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi.

Bella yang melihat hal itu hanya mendesah sedih.. "Siri.." ia berharap Sirius tidak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Itu sudah terjadi, mereka tak bisa merubahnya lagi. Mereka hanya bisa memperbaiki apa yang sekarang bisa mereka perbaiki.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Grimmauld Place No 12, 12.05 pm, 3****rd**** November 1981**

Sirius sangat gugup sekarang, ia sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan keluarga aslinya. Tapi ia sadar ia harus meminta maaf pada mereka, terlalu banyak yang telah ia sakiti. Ia…hahh… tubuhnya bergetar gugup.

"Siri.. tenanglah.." ucap Bella menenangkan. Ya saat ini Sirius tak hanya sendiri disini, ia bersama sepupunya Bella dan suami Bella, Rodolphus. Sirius memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Aku mencoba.." kata Sirius sedikit tertawa hambar. Sedangkan Bella dan Rodolphus hanya mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimanapun Sirius sudah pergi dari rumah, ia sudah membuat kesalahan yang amat besar. Ia harus bertemu Ayah,Ibu dan Adik Kandungnya. Dan meminta maaf.

"baiklah Sirius.. tunggulah disini, aku akan memanggilmu saat sudah tepat waktunya." Ucap Rodolphus. Lalu Sirius mengangguk mengerti setelah itu Bella dan Rodolphus pun memasuki rumah itu. Bella dan suaminya memang dibiarkan masuk kesana tanpa permisi. Bella adalah keponakan kesayangan Walburga.

Sirius menunggu sedikit lama di luar. Ia tak bisa masuk kesana karena dinding penghalang-terbuat dari sihir-yang sekarang ada disekitar rumah itu menolaknya. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan dari arah dalam, itu suara Bella. Entah apa yang terjadi didalam. Ia sudah pasrah sekarang jika memang keluarganya tak mau memaafkan ia menerimanya. Karena memang itu semua karena dia. Kesalahanya hingga membuat Ibunya hancur.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Hogward, 12.15 pm, 3****rd**** November 1981.**

Sang kepala sekolah Hogward. Albus Dumbledore tengah duduk dikantornya, sambil menyesap teh lemon. Lalu jaringan Floo di kantor Albus aktif, dari arah cerobong sesosok pria tambun pendek keluar dari kobaran api hijau.

"Peter.."

"Profesor..bagaimana sekarang.. dimana aku harus tinggal. Aku tak mungkin kembali pada Voldemort" adu Peter. "Sudah dua hari aku bersembunyi dijalanan. Tolong aku professor"

"Peter.. tenanglah.. kau tak bisa hidup dengan wujudmu yang sesunguhnya jika kau ada di inggris. Maka dari itu.. aku akan menempatkanmu di rumahku didesa kecil yang ada di Georgia. Itu jika kau mau"

"Profesor..Georgia..?" Dumbledore menganguk "tentu-tentu saja aku mau" Peter menjawab antusias.

Dumbledore tersenyum tenang. "Baiklah.. ini adalah portkey menuju ke sana" Dumbledore memberikan sebuah portkey berbentuk bola kecil berwarna merah. "untuk kesana kau bisa mengatakan Strenhill no. 32"

"Ye-s..Yes.. terima kasih.. terima kasih professor." Setelah itu Peter pergi dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Grimmauld Place No 12, 12.27 pm, 3****rd**** November 1981**

Rodolphus datang menemui Sirius yang berdiri didekat dinding penghalang-terbuat dari sihir. "Sirius.. ayo.." Sirius yang mengerti maksut Rodolphus pun berjalan mengikuti pria Lestrange itu.

Saat melewati dinding pelindung rumah itu Sirius merasakan seakan ia benar-benar pulang, ia malu mengakui jika ia rindu untuk kembali kesini. Saat Sirius sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah lamanya. Ia menghelang nafas panjang, menenagkan dirinya yang gugup setengah mati.

Sirius pun memasuki rumah, ia berjalan di belakang Rodo. Mereka menuju ruang tengah, tempat semua keluarga Black biasa berkumpul.

Sirius melihat wajah ibunya yang sekarang masih sedikit pucat, wajah ayah dan adiknya yang diselimuti amarah. Disana juga ada Bella yang duduk disofa dengan Cygnus-ayah Bella- dan juga sang ibu Druella.

"Sirius.. berani-beraninya kau pulang kemari" Orion Black berucap penuh amarah.

"Dad ak-"

"Pergilah.. bukankah kau selalu ingin pergi dari sini?" lanjut sang kepala keluarga Black. Walburga mengigit bibirnya tak ingin memandang sang mantan anak, tapi ia juga sangat tak tega melihat Siriusnya dimarahi oleh sang Suami. Tapi bagaimanapun keputusannya akan ada di suaminya, ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Uncle.. tolonglah dengarkan ucapan Sirius dahulu." Mohon Bella, ia sangat ingin Kakak sepupunya ini di terima kembali oleh keluarganya.

"Hahh.. baiklah.. cepat kau ucapkan apa yang kau inginkan Sirius" titah Orion tegas. Ragulus masih marah pada kakaknya. kakaknya lah yang membuat ibu sakit-sakitan sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Jadi ia pun ikut memasang tampang tak suka.

Para keluarga Black sangat merasa dihianati oleh Sirius, karena Sirius lah yang selalu dilatih untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Balck. Ia selalu dibanggakan oleh keluarganya. Tapi ia malah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Tentu saja mereka sangat marah bahkan sekarang pun masih, kecuali untuk Walburga yang selalu meyalahkan dirinya.

"A-aku ingin meminta maaf.." ucap Sirius lirih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sirius.. keraskan suaramu dan angkat wajahmu saat kau berbicara" kata Orin dingin.

"A-Aku.. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua apa yang kulakukan" kata Sirius keras. Tak menundukkan wajahnya lagi. "Ya.. aku.. aku sangat bersalah pada kalian terutama pada Mum.. Maaf..Maafkan aku.. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat maaf dari kalian.. apapau… tapi jika memang Dad, Mum dan juga Regulus tak mau memaafkanku.. aku memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan"

Walburga tak kuat lagi ia menangis dan menghampiri Sirius, memeluknya dengan erat. "Siri..Mum memaafkanmu sayang.." ujar Walburga lirih ia masih menangis, Sirius yang mendengar ucapan ibunya pun ikut menangis. Tapi ia masih belum mendapat maaf dari anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Thank You Mum.." balas Sirius.

"jangan senang dulu Sirius.. meski kau sudah mendapat maaf dari ibumu. Tapi kau belum mendapat maaf dari yang lainnya" Orion berkata dingin.

Ayah dan ibu Bella saling mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Bella. "Aku dan Druella memaafkanmu Sirius" ucap Cygnus Black.

"Uncle..Auntie.. terima kasih"

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu Sirius" ucap Regulus dingin, sama dinginnya dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Raggie.." gumam Sirius lirih. "Ya.. memang aku tak pantas untuk medapatkan maafmu dan Dad" Sirius menundukkan wajahnya. Walburga dan Sirius saling mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku memang tak pantas"

"Siri.. Mum memaafkan mu sayang.. ini semua bukan salahmu.. jika Mum tak mengatakan hal itu.. kau tak akan pergi"

"No Mum.. semua salahku.. apa yang kulakukan.. bahkan cintaku pun salah" balas Sirius lirih. Sedangkan yang lainnya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang mereka tahu adalah fakta bahwa sebelum Sirius pergi dari rumah, Walburga dan Sirius memiliki Argumen panjang. Dan hanya mereka yang tahu. "Maafkan aku"

"Sirius"

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan maafku, kau harus berusaha dari awal lagi Siri" Orion memandang Sirius datar. "kau harus meyakinkanku untuk memaafkanmu."

"Dad.."

Orion berdiri, berbalik untuk berjalan naik ke kamarnya dan Walburga. "Aku akan menyuruh Kreacher membersihkan kamarmu" ucap Orion sambil berjalan kearah tangga. "kau harus berjuang mendapatkan kepercayaanku lagi Sirius.."

"Thank you dad.." Sirius tersenyum cerah

Tapi Regulus memandang sengit sang kakak, ia masih belum bisa memaafkan kakaknya. lalu ia pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa berucap apa-apa. Sirius yang melihat Regulus hanya mendesah kecewa dan sedih "Raggie"

"Siri..tenanglah.. ayo kita pergi kekamarmu, melihat apa Kreacher melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik." ajak Walburga.

"Berjuanglah Sirius.. meyakinkan Orion itu sangat sulit hahaha.." ucap Cygnus santai ia berdiri diikuti sang istri "Walburga..aku dan Druella akan pamit dahulu.. Siri.. terima kasih.."

"Terima kasih?"

Cygnus hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Bella yang sekarang berdiri bersama Rodolphus. "Bella Dad dan Mum akan pulang" Cygnus mengelus anak bungsunya itu.

"jaga dirimu Bella" Druella tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Bella. "Dan Rodo.. tolong jaga Bella" pinta Druella.

"Tentu saja Mother" Rodo membalas senyuman Druella.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi Ella" Cygnus mengandeng Druella. "Kami pulang Walburga.." pamitnya. Lalu mereka pun keluar dari rumah itu.

Rodo memeluk pinggang Bella, "Kami juga akan pulang Auntie.." ujar Rodolphus.

"Jaga dirimu Siri" Bella tersenyum manis pada sang kakak sepupu.

"Ya hati-hati Bella" Sirius membalas senyuman Bella. Walburga juga ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak ditunjukkan pada semua orang.

"Ayo Siri.."

"Yes Mum.."

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor, 11.00 am, 5****th**** November 1981**

Saat ini Tom tengah memanggku Harry di sofa hitam yang ada diruang baca. Nagini melingkar di bahu Tom sedangkan kepalanya bersandar di pangkuan Harry. Tangan Harry mengelus kepala Nagini, bibirnya tertawa lirih, seperti mengerti desisan Nagini yang menyuarakan kegembiraan atas apa yang dilakukan Harry pada ular itu.

.:: Uhhh… Little Masssster…::. desis Nagini bahagia.

Tangan Tom memeluk Harry dari belakang. Sedang wajahnya sekarang didekatkan pada pipi kanan Harry, menciumnya kecil..

.:: Ohh.. My.. Little Ssserpennt..::. Desis Tom juga. Ia sangat menyayangi tubuh mungil yang ada dihadapannya itu.. Tom memeluknya samakin erat. Bibirnya pun tak henti-hentinya mencium semua sisi wajah Harry yang bisa ia jangkau. Sedangkan Harry sangat menikmati apa yang Tom lakukan padanya.

Pintu terbuka, membuat Tom menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan lalu melihat kearah pintu. .:: Harry..::.

.:: Lily…Kau sssudah pulang ::. Tanya Tom pada sosok yang sekarang mendekati mereka.

.:: Tom..Harry… aku mencari Harry..::. Ya.. Lily tadi mencari Harry, karena saat Lily ingin menemui Harry yang tadi masih tidur saat ia tinggal. Nyatanya kamarnya kosong, dan ia pun mencarinya kemari. .:: Oh..Ssyukurlah..::.

Harry tersenyum pada ibunya. Ia menolak saat Lily berniat mengambilnya dari pangkuan Tom.. .:: Hahaha… ssepertinya Harry ssukaa bersssaamaku..::.

.:: Aku Melihatnya..::.

.:: Lalu bagaimana kunjunganmu ke Gringottsss tadi Lily..::.

.:: Ssemuanya berjaalann Lancar..::. Aku Lily dengan senyum diwajahnya. .:: dimaanaaa Monny..?..::. Tanya Lily. Ia sedari pagi tak melihat paras Remus di manor ini.

.:: ia pergi ssebentar.. ia bilang ia akan kembalii ssore nantii..::. Lily mengerti.

.:: Mamaaa..::. Suara itu mengalihkan pandangan Tom dan Lily menuju Harry kecil. .:: Mamaa ::.

.:: Haarry..::. Lily bahagia bisa mendengar kata pertama Harry.. Lily langsung mengambil Harry dari pangkuan Tom.. Lily lalu memeluk Harry .:: Harry..::. Tom tersenyum.. sedangkan Nagini yang kehilangan kehangatan dari master kecilnya pergi dengan gerutuan dari bibirnya.

.:: Uh..Maa.. Tohmmm..::. Rengek Harry saat ia dipeluk. Harry ingin ada dipangkuan Tom lagi. .::Tohhmm..::.

.:: Kau tak mau berssamaa ibu..? ::. Tanya Lily memasang tampang memelas yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Tom hanya tertawa

.:: Tohmm..Tohm..::.

.:: Baiklah ssayang..::. Lily lalu meletakkan kembali Harry ke pangkuan Tom .:: Hahh.. Harry lebih ssuka berssssama mu dari pada berssamaaku..::. Keluh Lily.

.:: hahaha.. aku jugaa tak menyuruhnya melakukan ituu..::. Jelas Tom .:: mungkin itu karena pessonaku ::. Ujar Tom bercanda.

.:: kauu bahhkaann tak menyukaii anakk-anakkk..::. Lily memutar mata, dan Tom tertawa lagi. .:: aku akan kekamar dulu Tom..::.

.:: ya..::. Lily lalu pergi kekamar mungkin ingin berganti pakaiannya. Tom kembali memandang Harry.. .:: Harry ::. Sekarang Tom membalik tubuh Harry hingah mengadap kepadanya..

.:: Tohmm..::.

.:: kau manisss.. My Little Ssserpentt..::. Tom mencium pipi Harry lalu ke dahi Harry, kedua mata Harry hidung lalu terakhir bibir Harry.. .:: Mine..::.

Harry tertawa, menyukai perlakuan Tom padanya.

.:: Kau milikkuu.. My Little Ssserpent..::.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Grimmauld Place No 12, 08.56 pm, 5****th**** November 1981**

Sirius saat ini berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang terletak dilantai tiga. Ia sudah selesai makan malam dengan keluarganya tadi. Selama hampir tiga hari disini ia berusaha mendapat maaf ayah dan juga adiknya, mungkin ayah akan lebih mudah diyakinkan tapi Regulus. Tidak ia amat sangat marah padanya. Sirius sangat sedih mengetahui hal itu.

Pintu gelap terlihat sekarang, pintu menuju perpustakaan. Mungkin sangat aneh jika melihat Sirius pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan ia bosan sekarang. Ditambah ibunya menyuruh Sirius mempelajari kembali hukum, adat, sikap dan tingkahlaku sebagai seorang Pureblood. Jadi disinilah ia di Perpustakaan yang selalu ia hindari.

"Regulus.."

Regulus mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca. Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Di mata Regulustergambar kemarahan, kebencian dan penghianatan. Lalu Regulus berdiri berniat pergi dari perpustakaan. Saat mereka bersisipan tangan kanan Sirius mencengkram pergekangan tangan kana Regulus. "Apa yang kau inginkan" suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Regulus.." Sirius berucap sedih. Regulus terdiam.. "Reggie.. maafkan aku.. katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapat maafmu?" tanya Sirius putus asa. "Reggie.."

"Katakan Sirius? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dan ibu?" Tanya Regulus, sejak dulu ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang kepergian Sirius dari rumah.

"Aku.. itu.."

"Katakan Sirius.. jelaskan padaku.. mengapa kau tega meninggalkan kami.. sebegitu bencikah dirimu pada kami.. padahal kami telah berusaha menerimamu yang masuk kedalam Griffindore" keluh Regulus. "Kau jahat Siri.. kau.. kau membuat ibu sedih.. kau memang tak pernah menyayagi kami.. kau-"

"ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU REGGIE.."

Regulus memblalakkan mata "Whhaatt.. kau kau apa..?" Sirius mengalihkan wajahnya saat Regulus berbalik memandangnya. "katakan Sirius.. katakan apa maksut mu itu kau.. kau.."

"Ya.. aku mencintaimu Reggie.. ibu tahu hal itu.. dan melarangku untuk mempunyai perasaan itu. ia memintaku melupakan perasaanku padamu.. hahaha.. sungguh kasihannya diriku" ucap Sirius.

"Tapi Siri kau.."

"Kakakmu.. ya.. aku menyukai adikku sendiri.. ah tidak aku mecintainya amat sangat mencintainya. Lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah dari pada selalu melihatmu yang membuatku sakit. Aku berusaha melupakanmu.. tapi apa.. aku tak bisa.. aku terlalu mencintaimu Reggie.." sesal Sirius. "tapi itu salah bukan.. bahkan tak mungkin kau akan menerimanya jika kau tahu tentang perasaanku…tapi sekarang keegoisanku dulu malah membuat ibu seperti ini. maafkan aku.." Sirius melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Regulus. "Maaf"

Sirius berjalan pergi dari perpustakaan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.. "Sirius.. Dasar Bodoh.."

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor, 09.00 pm, 6****th**** November 1981.**

Taman belakang manor saat ini gelap, cahaya bulan tak membantu sama sekali untuk meneranggi taman itu. tapi itu tak masalah untuk mata Remus yang seorang Werewolf. Remus memandang taman yang gelap itu. ia melangkah menuju bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari danau kecil yang ada disana. Jika bulan purnama ia yakin tempat ini akan sangat indah, ia meringis mengingat apa yang selalu terjadi saat bulan purnama. Ia tak mungkin melihat keindahan semua ini saat bulan purnama.. itu tak mungkin.

Remus mendudukkan diri dibangku itu. matanya menjurus kearah danau kecil dan suasana gelap taman. Jika ia jujur ia merindukan Sirius.. ia menyukai Sirius.. ia tahu itu. tapi Sirius tidak, Sirius memang sangat perduli padanya, tapi tidak untuk perasaan. Sirius memiliki seseorang yang selalu mengisih hatinya. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu siapa itu.

"Siri.. Missing You.." gumam lirih Remus. Matanya memandang kosong.

"Tak pernahkah ada ruang untukku dihatimu Remus?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah kegelapan taman. Remus memandang tajam ke arah gelap itu. seseorang itu menghampirinya sekarang.

"Fenrir…"

Fenrir telah berdiri dihadapan Remus yang tengah duduk. Fenrir tersenyum sedih.. "Remus.. malam yang indah bukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Remus mendesis marah.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu..Remus.."

"Pergi..pergi kau.. pergi dari hadapanku.." titah Remus marah. Ia tak menyukai Fenrir sedikitpun.

"Tak kah kau meyerah saja Remus.. Black tak mungkin membalas perasaanmu" ucap Fenrir.

"Apa.. maksutmu.. hah" ucar Remus marah.

"Black tak pernah menaru hatinya padamu Remus.."

"APA YANG KAU TAHU HAH..? DAN KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU?"

Fenrir mengbalik badannya memandang Danau kecil "Karena aku tak ingin kau tersakiti Remus.. kutak mau kau hancur saat kau tak mendapatkannya.."

"APA PEDULIMU HAhh..?" teriak Remus marah.

Fenrir menbalik badannya lagi menghadap remus. "AKU PEDULI PADAMU.. KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU.. AKU TAK INGIN KAU TERSAKITI" aku Fenrir.

"TAPI KAU YANG MENYAKITIKU.. kau membuatku seperti ini..hiks.. kau hiks.. kau yang membuatku sakit.." Remus mengigit bibirnya, tangis mengalir. Bibirnya sesenggukan kecil. "Kau yang menyakitiku..hiks.."

"Remus.. aku.." Fenrir mengulurkan tangan kanannya ingin menyentuh bahu kiri Remus. Tapi remus menjauhkan dirinya. "Maafkan aku Remus.. aku memang bukan orang baik.. aku orang jahat.. aku suka membunuh.. maafkan aku.." Remus masih menangis sesengukan. Fenrir memandang miris. "Aku akan pergi Remus.. pergi menjauh darimu" Fenrir melangkah menjauhi Remus. Sebelum ia jauh Fenrir memandang kebelakang kembali "Maaf Remus..tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu"

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Head Master Room in Hogward, 07.40 am, 7****th**** November 1981.**

"Pagi Severus.. senang melihatmu tiba disini.." sapa Dumbledore menyambut Severus Snape yang akan memulai membantu Profesor Sloghorn.

"Pagi Profesor.." balas Severus datar.

" Mari Severus… kita ke Great Hall.. Sarapan akan dimulai.. aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu pada murid-murid.." Ajak Dumbledore. Severus mengikuti Dumbledore berjalan menuju GreatHall.

'Hahh.. pekerjaanku semakin berat saja.. Lily.. aku merindukanmu..' keluh Severus dalam hati. Ia merindukan Lily.. ia masih belum bertemu Lily sampai sekarang. Karena ia harus mencari bahan ramuan di hutan gelap yang ada di ujung utara Scotlandia.

Mengingat perjalanannya tiga hari yang lalu ia mengingat wanita yang ia temui disana.

**FlashBack..**

**Dark Forest in North Scotlandia , 05.00 pm, 5****th**** November 1981**

Sudah lebih dari satu hari Severus disini, ditengah hutan gelap demi mendapat bahan-bahan Ramuan langkah. Kotak ramuannya masih terisi seperempat. Severus tahu ini hampir malam jadi ia harus mencari gua untuk bermalam lagi hari ini. ia tak mungkin kembali ke gua yang kenarin ia singahi.. terlalu jauh.. akan menghabiskan tenaga.. ditambah lagi ia harus segera mencari bahan makanan dan kayu..

Severus berjalan menuju sungai yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia berniat mencari ikan yang bisa ia makan. Severus mentransfigurasi jaring dari daun-daun yang berserakan disekitar sungai, lalu memasang jaring itu di sungai. Severus lalu mengumpulkan Kayu bakar selagi menunggu ikan yang tertangkap. Cukup dua atau tiga ikan saja untuknya makan.

Saat sudah mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan juga mendapatkan lima ekor ikan. Severus mengunakan mantra Wingardium Leviosa untuk mengangkat benda-benda itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah gua yang tadi ia lihat saat menuju ke sungai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sesosok Wanita yang berada dihadapannya. Severus pikir jika Wanita yang ada dihadapannya adalah penyihir. Dengan jubah Abu-abu tua gadis itu cantik, surainya hitam panjang sebahu saja. matanya coklat muda, bibirnya tipis, kulitnya kuning langsat lembut ia cantik tapi ia bisa melihat tangan wanita itu yang sedikit kasar dan ada noda abu-abu disela kukunya. Hemm hasil dari meramu ramuan, Severus yakin. "Hei.. Siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Severus tak memperdulikannya. "Apa perlu ku perkenalkan diriku" tanya Severus Sarkastis. Ia tak mungkin berbasa-basi dengan orang asing seperti dia.

"Dasar.. apa yang kau lakukan disini huhh..? di hutan milik kami.."

"Huh? Milik kami?"

"Ya.. Hutan ini adalah tempat kami.. seharusnya kau izin dahulu jika kau datang kemari"

"Siapa kami yang kau maksut.. dan siapa kau?"

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu tuan.." Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak senang.

"Maaf.. Aku Snape..Aku datang mencari bahan ramuan disini.."

"Oh.. baiklah aku Corry.. senang berkenalan denganmu Sir Snape.." Wanita bernama Corry itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku bertanya siapa kami yang kau maksut itu..?". tanya Severus yang masih ingintahu siapa pemilih hutan ini. seingatnya tak ada yng memiliki Hutan ini. "Dan bukankah tak ada yang memiliki hutan ini.. hah? Kau mengada-ada.."

"Tentu saja Hutan ini milik kami.. milik Elf yang berdiam disini.. bahkan mahluk sihir lainnya yang ada disini mengakuinya." Ujar Wanita itu sewot.

"Elf..?"

"Tentu saja.. lihat telingaku sedikit runcing.." tunjuk Corry pada Severus. "lalu kemana kau akan pergi Sir Severus? Hari mulai gelap sekarang?" tanya Corry seraya memandang langit yang sedikit tertutup daun-daun pohon yang aa dihutan itu.

"Aku akan menuju Gua yang ada disana" tunjuk Severus kearah Gua.. "jadi bisakah aku pergi..? tolong jangan halangi jalanku"

"Hemm baiklah.." jawab Corry. Wanita itu minggir dari jalan Severus. "Silahkan"

Severus berjalan melewati Corry. "Lalu kenapa kau menggikutiku..?" tanya Severus tak suka.

"Karena aku ingin.." jawab Corry santai.

"pergi.. menjauh dariku.." kata Severus tajam. Melirik sengit Corry yang masih megikutinya.

"Tidak mau.."

"Perg-"

"Tidak mau.."

"Ah..terserah.." Severus mengalah, ia membiarkan Corry mengikutinya. Severus membuat api unggun dan membakar ikan yang ia tangkap. Tapi tak memperhatika sama sekali Corry yang duduk di sebrang api unggunnya. Corry masih memandangnya. "ini.." Severus memberikan seekor ikan untuk Corry.

Corry tersenyum lalu mengambil ikan itu. "Terima kasih.."

"Jadi kau mengikutiku hanya karena ingin makan?" tanya Severus.

"Tentu saja tidak.."

"Lalu..?"

"Hemm itu karena aku tertarik padamu.. kau sangat unik menurutku.." jujur Corry santai.

"Apa..? dasar gila.."

Corry tak memperdulikan Severus, ia asik memakan ikannya. Severus yang memang sudah selesai memakan ikannya, ia pun berjalan ke ujung gua lalu mentrasfigurasi batu-batu menjadi ranjang. Severus merebahkan dirinya, ia terlalu capek. Ia sudah berjalan kesana kemari mencari bahan ramuan.

"Kau akan dihutan ini sampai kapan?" tanya Corry tiba-tiba. Severus menbuka matanya yang tadi sudah ia tutup.

"Besok.."

"Hemm..sayang sekali.. padahal aku ingin bersamamu.." keluh Corry.

"Aku tidak.." ucap Severus.

"Ah.. tapi masih ada waktu sampai besok.."

"Aku tak ingin.."

"Aku tak perduli" kata Corry. Severus lalu memejamkan matanya lagi percuma bicara denganwanita keras kepala ini.

"Jangan memadangku.." ucap Severus tiba-tiba.

Corry tak memperdulikannya. Wanita itu masih memandang Severus yang lama kelamaan tertidur karena capek. 'Pria yang menarik..' Corry melangkah mendekati Severus yang tertidur. Menaiki ranjang kecil itu lalu berbaring memeluk Pria yang tengah tertidur lelap. "Selamat malam Sir Snape.." Corry mengecup bibir Severus lalu ikut tidur sambil memeluk Severus.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Dark Forest in North Scotlandia , 06.00 am, 6****th**** November 1981**

Severus membuka matanya, ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya lalu ia memandang ke sisi ranjang yang tadinya kosong. 'Corry..' Severus lalu mendudukkan diri. Membuat Corry terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Morning Sir Snape.." sapa Wanita itu sambil mengucek kedua matanya. "Hoammm.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Severus sengit.

"Hemm..? Aku tidur.." jawab Corry enteng.

"kenapa kau tidur disini, dan memelukku?" wajah Severus merah marah.

"tentu saja.. aku tak mau tisur diatas batu.. aku tidak bisa sihir.. tapi aku suka meramu" jalas Corry.

Severus diam. Baiklah alasanya bisa diterima. Lalu Severus bangun dan berjalan keluar dari gua.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi.." jawab Severus datar. Corry mengikutinya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mengikutiku..? aku akan mandi.. pergi sana.."

"Baiklah.. aku akan menunggumu disini.. aku bisa membantumu mendapat bahan ramuan nanti" tawar Corry.

Severus tak menjawab ia hanya berjalan. Tapi tawaran Corry, tentu saja ia tak menolaknya, Corry sudah tinggal disini lama. Jadi ia pasti bisa membantu mendapat bahan ramuan.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Dark Forest in North Scotlandia , 03.00 pm, 6****th**** November 1981**

Mereka mecari ramuan sebanyak yang bisa mereka dapat. Kotak ramuan Severus sudah hampir penuh. Dan waktunya Severus pulang. Corry mengantar Severus menuju jalan masuk Hutan yang kemarin lusa dilewati ole Severus.

"Baiklah.. kau akan pulang.." Severus tak menjawab hanya mengangguk ringan. "Hemm senang bisa bersamamu walau sebentar"

"Hn.. Terima kasih.."

"tentu.. senang bisa membantu mu.." Corry diam sebentar. "Humm kau tak ingin sehari lagi disini?" tanya Corry berharap Severus masih mau disini.

"Tidak bisa.."

"Hemm oke.. tapi Sir Snape.. boleh kutahu nama lengkapmu?.. Please.." mohon Corry.

"Severus.. Severus Snape.."

"Baiklah.. Severus.. semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi.." Corry mendekatinya lalu mengecup bibir Severus. Corry tersenyum sedangkan Severus membatu. "Selamat Tinggal Severus.." Corry pun hilang masuk kembali kedalam hutan.

Severus menyentuh bibirnya. "Shit.." First Kissnya di ambil oleh Elf gila.

**FlashBack off.**

'Ah.. aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi..' keluh Severus dalam hati.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Gringotts, 11.22 am, 8****th**** November 1981**

Dumbledore duduk dihadapan goblin yang mengurus brangkas keluarga Potter. Ragnook. "Mr. Ragnook.. bagaimana surat wasiat dari keluarga Potters." Tanya Dumbledore.

"Maaf Mr. Dumbledore.. menurut surat wasiat Lord Potter.. hampir semua hartanya diberikan pada anaknya. Tapi karena anak dari Lord Potter juga tiada. Brangkas milik Keluarga Potter akan dibekukan. Hingga ada yang akan mengakuinya." Jelas Ragnook melihat Dumbledore yang mungkin sedikit kecewa. "dan untuk anda Lord Potter telah memberikan sebuah brangkas pada anda, Peter Pattigrew, Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black. Apa anda ingin tahu jumlah yang anda dapat Mr. Dumbledore ?"

"Yes.. Please.."

"Ada mendapat 1 berangkas, bernomer 452. Dengan 598.000 galleon, 4.532 Sickle dan 477 knuts. Itu yang anda dapatkan"

"Hemm.. lalu karena berangkas keluarga Potter akan di bekukan. Bisakah aku mengambil sebuah barang yang ada disana..? itu barangku..yang kutitipkan.."

"Maaf Mr. Dumbledore, tapi Lord Potter tak pernah memberi keterangan tentang barang anda. Jika itu memang ada maka akan disertakan pada surat wasiatnya."

"Tapi itu milikku.." bohong Dumbledore.

"Tetap tidak bisa Mr. Dumbledore. Kami tak akan memberikannya"

"Hemm…Aku bisa membelinya.. berapapun harganya" paksa Dumbledore.

"Maaf.. kami tak bisa.. tolong berhentilah , atau anda lebih baik keluar dari Gringotts ini. ini kunci anda.. anda bisa keluar sekarang"

Mau tak mau Dumbledore melangkah keluar. 'Shit..aku tak bisa mendapatkan Jubah Gaib itu..' Saat Dumbledore sudah ada didepan gringotts. Ia memangil Elf Rumahnya. "Garrin"

Lalu elf rumah muncul dihadapannya. "Master Albus memanggil Garrin..Sir..?"

"Garrin bisakah kau pergi ke brangkas keluarga Potter. Brangkas no 154. Dan ambil Jubah gaib"

"Baik Master.."

"Sesudah kau mengambilnya aku tunggu kau di Hog's Head"

"Yes.. master.." lalu Garrin pun menghilang. Dumbledore tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasa lalu berjalan ketitik apparate dan beraparate ke depan Hog's Head di Hogsmeade.

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, 12.24 pm, 8****th**** November 1981.**

Dumbledore menunggu Garrin, ia duduk di meja yang ada diujung Hog's Head. Matanya memandang keluar jendela. Lalu Garrin pun tiba. "Maafkan Garrin Master Albus.. Garrin tak bisa masuk.. ada penlindung elf disana.. Maafkan Garrin"

"Ya sudah.. Kembalilah Garrin.." titah Dumbledore. Masih dengan senyum bijaksananya. 'Sial.. aku memang tak bisa mendapatkannya'

**.**

**.:: Yuki ::.**

**.**

**Slytherin Manor, 08.00 am, 9****th**** November 1981.**

Lily tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya dikamar mandi. Sudah tiga hari ia mual-mual seperti ini. setelah membersihkan sisa muntahan dan mencuci tangan dan mukannya. Lily keluar dari kamar menuju ranjang kembali.

Tom ada diranjangnya memangku Harry yang sudah bangun. "Kau baik-baik saja Lily.."

"Ya.."

"Lebih baik kau periksa kesehatanmu.. aku akan memanggil Keonna.. ia akan memeriksamu sekarang" ujar Tom. Lalu meletakkan Harry di ranjang kembali, setelah itu keluar untuk memangil Keonna, Healer pribadi Tom.

Lily mencium kepala Harry, lalu menganti piyamanya dengan baju terusan biru muda tak lupa memasang Glamornya. Dan duduk diranjang bersama Harry untuk menunggu Healer yang akan memeriksanya.

"Lily.. ini Keonna.. ia akan memeriksamu.."

"Selamat pagi My Lady..Saya Keonna Myarst.." Keonna adalah wanita berkulit hitam, surainya coklat tua dan matanya juga coklat. Meski berkulit hitam tubuhnya bagus dan ia sangat cantik.

"Aku Liliana.." Lily mengenalkan dirinya ramah.

"My Lady.. tolong berbaring" Keonna pun memeriksa Lily. Harry sekarang ada digendongan Tom yang berdiri di dekat Keonna.

"Apa yang salah Keonna?"

"My..Lady.. anda tidak sakit.. Anda Hamil.." Lily mengerutka dahinya.

"What.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note..:**

Oke ini dia chapter 5 nya nyo... gimana? Nyo… Ada yang salah? Nyo..

Kalau ada.. kasih tau Yuki ya.. nyoo… #degichara_mode

Hoho patas ni kemarin malem ngebut nulis ampek jam setengah dua malam… #pukul pukul bahu yang kecapekan# ditambah pagi harus cuci baju satu bak penuh.. #hahhh…# wah aku bener-bener sibuk.. dan akhirnya ini dia udah selesai.. hahaha..#bangga..# seeng jika bisa nyelesaiin.. tapi buat yang protes updatenya lama.. maaf karena Yuki juga masih punya tiga fic yang belum selesai.. jadi.. gentian updatenya..

**Dan yuk Bales repiuw..nyo..**

Zeyyyens : ah asal kau tak naksir pada ku kan.. hahah.. ni udah.. makasih reviewnya..^^

Oncean FOX : Ni udah update.. dan Makasih Reviewnya..^^

Kim Ri Ha : Ri Ha-Shi tau aja.. bakal banay yang pindah .. tp masih la ada yang normal.. ni udah update.. makasi Reviewnya..

CCloveRuki : Yoi Reamus muncul.. gimana menurut Ruki-san tentang mereka?.. Harry emang suka ular.. Yuki juga suka liat ular.. tapi gak suka pegang hahaha.. ni udah lanjut.. makasih reviewnya..

Ageha haruna : hahh.. tapi adegannya belum ada.. di chapter ni aman kok.. jadi ntar ganti Ratenya kapan-kapan aja..And TomHarry nya masih lama.. Harry masih kecil un… ni udah lanjut.. makasih reviewnya..

Skygirl25 : ni udah lanjut.. tapi gak ada RodoBella disini.. maaf.. ya dong Lily kan adik idaman Tom.. hahah.. dan Severus udah muncul.. Makasih reviewnya..

Hatakehanahungry : hahah ternyata kita sama..#plakk .. tentu dong.. Harry harus mengoda.. biar biasa buat Tom Klepek-klepek.. Oke.. bakal Yuki buat Tom overprotektif ma Harry.. dan JANGAN CIUM YUKI.. peluk aja ya.. Yuki kan bukan Yuri.. #innocent. #plakk .. ini udah lanjut.. makasih reviewnya..

Yuki Amano : Yuki emang buat begitu.. dan hal itu pasti ada sebabnya.. tentu dong.. tak tega aku buat Lily ma Remus musuhan.. hahaha.. Yuki bisa ngerasain.. kan Yuki juga punya satu..#lirik Shee di fandom sebelah# ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

Lily Uta Lawliet : Ah.. Yuki gak tahu kalau di HPI dah sering.. cz jarang banget deh Yuki nemu.. ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

MyLullaby's : ni udah lanjut.. dan sesuai permintaan udah Yuki buat #tunjuk atas# makasih reviewnya..

Nic Nic : hahaha.. ntar kalau jamuran.. lumayan kan bisa panen jamur #plakk# dan ni udah lanjut.. makasih reviewnya..

Yolanda : disini Tom masih 54 tahun.. kan lahirnya 1927.. harapan akan dikabulkan #bawa ramuan anti tua# #dihajar# ya.. ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

AR Keynes : Key-chan..tentu aja dong wong tom ja juga bisa parseltougue nurun dari ibunya.. itu udah ada jawabanya di atas gimana menurutmu Key-chan? Dan jangan suruh Yuki buat AlbusXSeverus..hahaha.. ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

Taoris Ship : wah ada Taoris Shipper di sini hahaha…aku Hunhan-shipper kalau buat fandom EXO dan buat SiriRemus.. hemm gimana ya..nunggu aja nanti ya..^^.. dan buat TomHarry.. yuki buat dikit un.. ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

Dragon : iya ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

Miyazaki Aika : Keren? Yuki juga gak tau.. kenapa bisa gini #innocent#.. oke.. Yuki buat Tom Pedo entar.. hahaha.. iya Yuki usahain.. doain biar Yuki sempet nulisnya ya..^^ biasa orang sibuk #tendang ke bulan# ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

Rika : aku juga.. aku mau kok ngantiin Nagini juga.. tentu aja Tom dong.. Naville..? tentu dia akan mendapat perhatian berlimpah.. dan Draco.. wahh mungkin 2 ch lagi.. cz 2 ch lg target Yuki Harri dah bocah hiperaktif hahaha.. wah kau akan vakum.. yah rika..trus yuki kan jadi kesepian #plakk# mau ujian ya? Masuk SMA.. tau dah Kuliah?.. Yuki akan merindukanmu.. ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

Siwoncoi : hahaha.. makasih-makasih.. TomHarrynya dah Yuki buat tapi dikit.. moga Siwoncoi-shi masih mau nunggu fic kapal ni.. ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

989seohye : ni udah lanjut… makasih reviewnya…

Oke.. seneng deh banyak yang Review.. #peluk atu-atu#

Dan buat semua yang baca please REVIEW..^^

Yuki tunggu Review kalian.. #lambai-lambai pakek sapu tangan#


End file.
